Titan king Revenge
by Hannibalrider
Summary: Set just after TLO Kronos is beaten but he has Hecate turn most of male gods and almost all maleDemigods into felmales.and they all started noticing the last male demigod Percy in more than one way who also deciding if he really want Annabeth, Harem maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Deep in the underworld**

**Unknown Pov**

I wait in the darkness for her. Damn my grandson Percy Jackson who just about five minutes ago defeat me and sent me back to this hole. And also damn that boy Luke he was weak I should had pick someone stronger.

Well Hecate arrived finally. "what do you want, you beaten now I won't serve for anymore" the witch tells me and leaves but I ask her if she can past a spell on my enemies. "maybe but what type is it because I not killing any one for you now" she asks

I thought how can I take revenge on my children and their children. Then I thought what do them then a idea came to my thoughts I and its is so evil my sons and their children and those children's children will pay will mostly the males will pay.

I tell Hecate my idea and she reply yes she can do it. I ask if she also make the spell last forever " I not sure but I try" she says and leaves for camp to cast the spell.

I laugh evilly and wish I can see my sons reactions.

**Percy's Pov**

**On Mount Olympus **

I was drink some wine when Annabeth tug at my hand. I stare at her those grey eyes looking at me with a smile on her face. "Percy I need to talk with you" she says. I sigh I wanted to party just a hour ago I beat my granddad and stop him from destroying Olympus.

I ignore her and drink my cup of wine and hear her ask again. For me to follow her I again ignore her "later" I tell her and help Hermes distract Ares so he can set him on fire. That was so funny him running around screaming like a little girl and the best part he didn't down and roll instead my dad had to put him out.

I got the gods to move the party to camp after saying their hot nymphs there. I after partying some more at camp Annabeth decision to drag me off to my cabin. I was about half way through to being drunk, "finally we can talk" she says to me.

"about what"

"Percy you know I had feels for you" she said and I remember how I give up being immortal for her, but am I really in love with her or not because I thinking Thalia she looking hot or some of the other girls in camp or I met before but that could be the wine talking.

"ok" I tell her and she looks mad now

"that all" she asked

"Annabeth can we stay friends just a little longer before we start dating" I tell her

"what I loved you and now you want to back away from this relationship Percy, well who is she" she says with a hated.

"who?" I ask really confused now. " I saw you looking at other girls at the party" she snarl at me "none Annabeth it just I don't you or I to make a decision we can't both regret" I tell her and her face softly and she stares at me. "Percy I love you and I want to date you" Annabeth tells with a puppy eyes look on her face.

"I know but can we please wait a little while, I mean we're best friend and now going to be more than that I just like to enjoy it a little longer" I tell her that and she nodded "ok one week alright Percy just one week and we're be a couple" she says and kisses me and I return the kiss too.

Then she left with a grin and humming a song, I sigh and wonder if I really want Annabeth as a girlfriend well I got one week to decision that and left for my own cabin until my dad and Hades found. "Percy want to join us in a poker game" dad ask me.

"sure dad" I said to him "ok lets go to New York" Hades says I look at them confused "the poker game is some tournament in the city" Dad tells me " I think you need to be 18 for those" t said but Hades makes a fake ID for me and we're off.

**Hecate's Pov**

I pop up at Half-blood camp and smile I see pretty much all the gods the males drunk and pass off and the females calling it a night. Going to sleep in their cabins here instead of going back to Olympus.

I also notice the sea and death gods aren't here must be somewhere in this camp will anyway. I spoke the spell and watch as it started to it work wish I can see their faces in the morning and then left the camp.

**Zeus's Pov**

I woke with a killer headache and got off the ground that was one crazy party. I look around in this camp for the restroom and find them. I get into and splash some water on my face. And see a very good looking woman in the mirror with black hair, blue eyes, good tits size and a figure that looks but she could lose some pounds on the side.

I turn around to see her but she not here. I look back at the mirror and move my hand she also a move her hand. I feel a shiver running through my back then I touch my chest and felt breasts. I then scream like no their no tomorrow.

**Wonder how will this affect will the gods. This a my new story but it mostly a side story to my main stories so I won't be updating a lot lately. Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeus's Pov**

I finally stop screaming and ran outside and saw girls that look like Apollo, Hermes, and Ares but like female versions of them. They are screaming and running around and when they saw me they stop.

"dad what happen to us" Apollo shouts first and after a few minutes I learn like me. They woke and found themselves as females. More screams are heard from the demigod cabins and see more than I usually amount of girls running out of them.

"oh my gods were girls someone help" I says and some faint at seeing each other. After pretty much a hour I find all the males in this camp had been turn into girls. But I couldn't find my other brother or that boy Percy, will my wife and other females goddesses or normal non boy turn females laugh at us.

All us former male gods try to turn ours self back to men and the turn demigods but. We couldn't, Apollo freak out some more and was soon crying " I don't to be a girl I a man" she says. While Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes and Dionysus are also starting to cry.

Great my sons/daughters are crying. Well right now were all in the eating area of this camp the former male demigods are pretty much freaking out, crying too or in shock. While the other campers were shock at what happen to us guys, they even laugh at us.

"so should them like this or what" my daughter Artemis says out loud and the girls laugh at this. " no I not a lesbian" my wife Hera says and this cause more laughing. Well my other daughter Athena give a few reasons how this could had happen "it was likely Kronos" we all nodded at this. Damn dad couldn't he had just curse at me like always and shout he going to rise again.

"well since we don't know how he did this I guess you guys are struck like this for now" almost faint hearing this from Athena. At this time my bothers Hades and Poseidon plus his son Percy walk in.

Damn it they were still males. They had black sunglasses on and each of them had a sack. "hey are we in the right camp" Hades say in a slur tone great their drunk, "maybe I don't remember this many girls in Half blood camp" Percy answers Hades "maybe we miss took a wrong turn on the road" Poseidon chips in.

"where the fucks had you three been" I shout at them. "hey that hot chick look kind like girl version of our bother Poseidon" Hades said out loud. "I am your brother you idiot our father turn all the guys in camp into girls" I shout them and they laugh, "I guess I should thank my dad for taking me to play poker in New York" Percy said and thanks Poseidon and Poseidon thanks Hades for "saying the idea going out to play poker" "yeah if wasn't for you uncle we be girls too" Percy says and they all laugh again.

"this is not funny" I roar at them, "yes it is" Hades says to me and I gave the him the finger. "that very unlady like Zeus" Poseidon said and they laugh again. "so this permanent or for a while" my nephew Percy ask me. I tell them we don't know and can seem revered this, after telling them this they giggle and sit down with their sacks. "what in the sacks boys" Athena asks.

**Athena's Pov**

I watch them look at me. Why couldn't that boy Percy be a girl too then he can't date my favorite daughter Annabeth but no he leaves camp with Poseidon and Hades to play poker in New York leaving them the only males left in this camp even Chiron and the satyrs were turn to girls too. The three all smile and dump the content of the sacks on the floor.

And its money lots of money "we did pretty will last night" my uncle Hades tell us all. I already see Hermes staring at the money and likely forming a plan to steal it. I sigh wondering what we are going to do about this problem and the other one.

**Done next be mostly Hades, Poseidon and Percy's Pov. And also how the former men will adapt to being girls now. Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's pov**

I still can't believe that all the guys but me, my dad and Hades are girls. I just couldn't stop laughing in the inside. I see Hermes already looking at my money so I put it back in the sack and excuse myself and head for my cabin. I put my winning from last night under my bunk and a little later dad came in.

"Percy" he says and laughs "what so funny" I ask wondering what's he laughing at. "I thinking on how our former males comrades are going to reaction we they get their periods" at this I laugh I try to imagine this but its hard, guess I just watch when it happen and also Hades comes in too.

"hey let go make fun them" he says

"Hades you usually not his social before" dad tell him

"well it not everyday Zeus is a girl" he answer and we all go and crack some jokes at Zeus like if he wearing a bra or panties. Oh shit he was so mad he threw lighting at us and chase us with a axe shouting "I kill you all".

**Hades's Pov**

We outran Zeus after a while she should really start working out again. I decision to gather my share of the winning that I won last night and went for home if you call the underworld home. I get their notice my wife watching TV and remember what my nephew Percy said last night about how to win back her love after I said she doesn't love me anymore.

I came behind her and start to massage her shoulders at first she surprise but lets me go on. "Persephone I sorry about cheating on you with all those other women" I says and I soon find her looking at with shock "what was that" she hiss at me "I sorry for cheating on you ok I still want you but when you stop loving me I got lonely" I tell her.

Persephone face softly and she muttered something. "what was that" I ask in a cocky tone " I said I still love you sweetly but you always working I felt ignore so I started acting cold to you in hope you pay attention to me again" I stare at her now with surprise. She stills love me yeah "I sorry but running this place is time consuming"

I tell her and she sighs "but I try to make time for you" I says quickly to which she smiles " ok but you need to get along with my mother" at hearing this I frozen. "do I had to" I ask and she reply with a glare "ok I try to get along with her"

And what do you know she pop us right now. She sneer at me and starts the ratting on how I a bad husband and stuff " Demeter I sorry for marrying your daughter without permission and not telling you plus I eat more cereal for now on" I tell her and she stops. And with a open mouth looks very surprise "ok who are you what had you do with Hades" she says to me with a suspicion look. " it me Demeter and mean what I said" I tell her. She looks at Persephone "does he mean it" she asks her " she mother he does" she answers her. "prove it" she told me and summon up a bowl of cereal I sigh and eat the damn thing "ok I believe you now" Demeter said and says she got to go but tells Persephone to call her if I don't eat everyday. "well that sort went well" my wife whisper in my ear.

"want to go up stair to the bedroom" she also whispers. I nodded like a idiot and follow her up the steps in the bedroom.

**Poseidon's pov**

I wonder where Hades went well I find him later. After escaping a angry Zeus I and Percy mess with the former males by handing out tampons and bras. Which cause Ares to chase us for two hours and some threat from my former males gods comrades. Also later I see Hermes son Connor scream at his dad/mom that Travis is bleeding, Hermes face was shock and Connor go on about how Travis all curl up in his bed and crying.

Will anyway I decision to go home. After grabbing my money I says goodbye to Percy teleport home.

**Percy's Pov **

I watch Connor go on about Travis's Period and notice how hot he looks for a girl now. He or she now is still tall , brown hair now long, straight, has now maybe b size cups, blue eyes still has that gleam in them and has a great figure even if she a little skinny. Wait why am I thinking like that she use to be a boy, so dating her will be wrong and Annabeth will kill me.

Will I spend the rest of the day. Just chilling and notice how hot or at least good-looking the boys turn girls are. Even Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and even Zeus look hot shit I even got hard watching Ares get a bucket of water drop over his head by Hermes and she was wearing a white shirt with no bra. I wonder how long this curse or what ever is going to last being around this many girls is starting to bring dirty thought into my head. Also the non boys turn girls In camp are helping the former guys get used to being chicks for a while.

I notice my dick is hard, right now I at the beaches sitting on the sand in black trunks and blue shirt. I was swimming about ten minutes well anyway I pull my dick out and jerk it off a little while thinking of Annabeth. I was almost ready to cum until I heard footsteps and a gasp. I find to my surprise and horror it is Connor. Great she laughs when she see what I am doing " can't control yourself Percy" he/she says to me.

"will least I still got my dick Connor" I reply to her and she gets all mad. "well I telling everyone you were jerking off at the beach today" she tells me and move to leave but I pull up my trunks and tackle Connor soon I on her and she telling me to get off and she won't tell anyone what I was doing.

I was about to agree to that but a thought came to mind. I try to block it out but couldn't and soon I decision to go with it. I got off her but grab her and whisper in her "why don't we had some fun Connor" and she look confuse now.

**Sorry if Hades is a little OOC but in this story he nicer and kinder. Also you can guess what Percy going to do to poor Connor and likely other girls later in the story. Review, any ideas are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's Pov**

I slowly felt up Connor nice ass. Then the her breasts "please stop what are you doing man" she asks in terror, and I ignore her then pull off her pants. Just like the other Connor still wearing her boy clothes through she not one anymore.

I smile as I saw her slender legs. I look Connor in the eyes, I think she know what I am going to do to her now and again beg she won't tell anyone what she saw. I response with tearing her underwear to pieces.

And then fingering her for a few minutes. Then down my trunks and moving Connor in front of me, she stare at me "please Percy I don't want to" she says but I see some lust in her eyes. I give one last look over her body those breasts perky, nice sender legs, little skinny but not bad, heart sharp face and blue eyes really made me want to fuck her now.

I then grab her head shove my cock in her mouth and watch her give me a blowjob.

**Connor's Pov**

I couldn't believe what I doing. I giving Percy a blowjob, this felt so wrong, I mean last night I went to sleep a boy and woke up girl. Plus found out the other guys but Percy, his dad and Hades were girls too.

But for some reason I like this. Yeah I like it when he fingered me and now making me suck his dick I felt something warm in my belly and started to try some things I saw in a porno a away back.

Percy moans as I use my tongue to massage his cock. Then I swallow Percy's cum he shot his load in my mouth. His cock now limp out of mouth and he orders me too jerk him off a little.

So I grab his dick and stroke it until it rock hard. "ok now get all four" I hear Percy tells me and I felt fear part of didn't want to but a other place wants to get fuck. I do as he orders I feel his dick slip into my pussy at first its painfully then the pain turns to pleasure "dam Connor you tight" I hear Percy whisper he my ear. Before he starts fucking me like a dog, I lets out moans and cries of pleasure and I feel myself coming.

Percy talks dirty with me saying how a I whore, slut, cocksucker and other things. But I didn't mind I even dirty talk back a few times. Percy soon shot his cum deep in my womb and then shove his dick in my asshole.

I cry out as he invade my ass and also feel his hand on my clit rubbing it. I wonder how long Percy is going to fuck me. I was send to get him since it almost time for dinner that how found him jerking off. By this time I cum at least three time and Percy is still pounding my ass. Pretty soon he cum again deep in my ass and pulls out, I first notice some blood on my thighs from when he broken my hymen. "that was fun right" he asks me and I nodded to him "maybe we should do that again later Connor" Percy tells me and wink as he dress and leaves for the dinner. I lay their still naked thinking maybe a other fuck session won't be such a bad idea and I then pull back on my remaining clothes and went for dinner too.

But I felt like someone is watching me right now as I left.

**Travis's Pov**

I couldn't believe what I saw Percy fuck Connor, should I tell someone that he raped my brother…I mean sister now. But Connor didn't shout for help anything, she sort did what he say and let him fuck her.

This so confusing I wish was still a boy. Today I got my first period and I don't like. Now I know why girl are so crazy when they get their period each month. And now I see my sister Connor fucking with Percy and the mess up part is I was turn on by it. And by Percy's big dick I mean it about ten inch or so.

I shake my head getting some dirty thoughts out of it, I confront Percy about what he did to Connor later and get him to agree to never touch Connor like that again or I beat him up. So with my plans made I head to my table for dinner and I found Connor there sitting with a dreamy smile on her face. I look at Percy "I get you" thought and then eaten.

**Well I guess you folk know who next. Don't worry Percy will deal with Annabeth later on the story but he will likely sleep with some her siblings later on in the story and if anyone wants to suggest who Percy does after Travis just Review the name of the person . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermes' Pov**

I finish breakfast and am wondering what wrong Connor h… I mean she been acting strangely since last night. She came to dinner after telling Percy it time to eat and well every time she looks at him she blushes and looks away.

Well I going to figure what going on between them. After changing into a pair of pants and t- shirt I find Percy in his cabin playing with a PSP. "hey cousin" he says to me first "what did you do to Connor Percy" I asked him with a strong tone.

He thought for a minute and response with I don't know what you talking about. "cut the bull crap Percy you did something to Connor now what was it huh, did you make fun of her because like me and many others are now girls and if it is then stop it we already felt bad about it we don't need you teasing us" I said to him and he laughs.

He laughs for a few minutes and stare at me. "Hermes had anyone told you as a chick you look hot" Percy says to me. I feel my cheeks getting red but I refuse to be distract "don't flirt your way out of this, now tell what you did to my child" I shout at him and he grin.

"ok I tell you, I fuck Connor last night at the beach before I came to dinner" he reply to me. I choke on this info for a few minutes and I didn't notice Percy moving toward me. Then he pull and thrown me on his bunk ran his hands on my breasts I moan to this and Percy soon pull off my pants. Finally I realize if he going to do to me, he also unzip zipper and forces his big dick down my throat, I give him the best blowjob I could and he cum down my throat I swallow every drop my his sperm.

I beg him no more I let what he did to Connor go. But Percy does not listen and undress me completely then he gets naked I could help but blush at his body he pulls out a condom from a draw. After he has it on he fingers me for a while until I cum then he gets on the bed, spread my legs open and enter me.

At first I thought about killing him but the after the first moments of Pain pass. I felt pleasure that I never felt before hit me soon I rest my chin on his right shoulder telling him to fuck me faster, harder, and deeper. Percy does and even fuck me in a few different position too. Soon he fuck my asshole like a animal and I fingering my self I cum soon, Percy pulls out, remove the condom, grabs my hair and cum all over my face.

"now eat my sperm bitch" he says and I did what he told and Percy's sperm taste pretty good. And I surprise him by suck on his cock again I suck him until he dry when I look at his face he has beads of sweat on his forehead and a big smile too. " that enough for now cousin" he says and move for his clothes.

But I not done yet, I was still horny so I pull him on the bed and place my pussy on his face. And soon he licking my pussy after he makes me cum I then hop on his dick and ride him he tells me to get off, he not wearing a condom and he does need a me knock up. That made wonder if me and the other former guys can even get pregnant. Well not wanting to take that chance I get off him and suck him off again.

By the time he cum Percy looks very tired and I smuggle up with him, he throw the covers over us and I went to sleep with him.

**Percy's Pov**

I wait for a hour before I got out my bunk and away from Hermes. I dress and left my cabin for some fresh air, Hermes really wore me out so I want for a swim in blue trunks and after half a hour I felt much better. I pull put back on the green shirt I was wearing before I went swimming.

As I hang around the camp cracking a few jokes to the formers guys. I dodge a punch from Ares he or she now all piss off I still a male and wants to killed me like usually and chase me around the camp until I jump into the lake and wait for her to leaves.

When I did get out of the water she jump me from the a hiding place. " I kill you boy" Ares is like all saying and I like holding her. I groped her D cup breasts a little and notice how she has normal black eyes instead of the fireballs. And I also notice how she smaller, thinner and hot looking she is. She wearing black leather pants, a red shirt with a black vest over it and her hair is longer now too. All in all she remind of a biker chick a hot one at that.

"why you stare at like that" Ares demand as I look her over. I answer by tearing off her pants and slip a hand under her underwear and play with her. Soon she moaning to this and I kept going by removing the rest of her clothes a dark thought pop into my head I going to bang her as revenge for everything she done to me so I lower my swim trunks down.

I didn't bother for any foreplay, I just got her on all four and ram that tight pussy of hers. I hear her cries of pain but I ignore them I break her hymen and fuck her madly. Gods fucking Ares felt so good I cum in her two times before pounding her sweet ass for a while. We I was finish with her I jerk my dick off a little and shot off what sperm I got left over her face and grab her by the hair "your my bitch now, got it " I tell her and she nodded then I had her give me a blowjob before I left for my cabin. Hermes by this has left and I see her with her children then I left lay down on my bunk for a well deserve nap.

**Percy sure getting some but what will happen when Annabeth finds out what he doing and who should be Percy next girl to fuck? Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's Pov**

I sigh again after helping my former bothers go shopping gods it a long time for me to get them to buy bras and panties plus other girl things. Well I back and I see Percy I scowl at him what taking him so long to decision if he wants to date me any other guy will had said yes on the spot. Well he got four more days to decision if he wants me, he better tell me he wants me or else and I also notice some of the former guys now girls staring at Percy. A few had blushes on their faces, I grind my teeth at this Percy is my I loved him only and no else and I be damn if someone else steals him.

I walk to him and hug him he seem surprise by this but hugs me back. "so what I do to get this" he asks me "because I love you silly" I answer and he grins. "that good" he says and kiss my forehead "I need to go now" Percy said and leaves. I wonder where he going so I follow Percy, I tail him until he behind the Hermes cabin with Connor. I wonder what they both doing well Percy grabs Connor blend her over, pull down her pants and Panties. Then pull down his pants and after putting on a condom starts fucking Connor I almost shout at seeing this.

Percy kept fucking Connor for a little while before he pull out. Lifts up his pants throw the used condom in a nearby trash can and says something to her then leaves. I watch as Connor fixed herself up and leaves too but I think I see some tears on her face. I grind my teeth thinking what I do to Percy and also wondering if Connor the only one he having sex with.

**Connor's Pov**

I wipe the few tears off my face. Why am I crying, easy I sad about how Percy fuck me, he just blend me over and screw me. He didn't even look me in the eyes after he was done just said that was great. I feel like a cheap whore that was fuck in some alley the first time with Percy felt great. I wish he least kiss this time me since the first time I can't get Percy off my mind his touch felt great it send a shivering feelings though my body and his eyes are so beautiful.

I think I in love him, I sigh wondering if he even love me back. I walk in my cabin curb in my bed and cry a little but then remember I shouldn't up so I hop out of my bunk and made my way into Percy's cabin where he watching TV. "hey Connor what you need" he asks kindly. I response with my lips print against his and the feels that ran through my body was amazing when we part I stare at his eyes " Percy I think I love you" I tell her. He blush a little and before could say a thing I told to never fuck me like he did earlier.

I watch his face waiting for a reply. "so you didn't like it" he ask "no Percy it felt wrong, if you want you going to fuck me I want it to be special not some quick fuck that made me feel like a whore " I says to him. Percy looks down then he looks at me and cup my chin with one hand and pulls me in to a other kiss.

I kiss him back hungry and wrap my arms around his neck. Next did I know I on his bunk with him staring at me lusty. In the end we make love again but this time it was great he was gentle, passion and just amazing. As I lay my head on his chest I wonder if I love Percy because I a girl now or maybe because he was my first plus if I turn back to a boy will I still like him or will he even like me I toss these thoughts away for the moment and fell asleep.

**Percy's Pov **

I stare at Connor as she slept and felt like a jerk on how I screw her earlier but also still surprise about what she said about loving me. I wonder if Hermes feels the same and I also notice the former guys now girls had been paying more attention to me lately, blushes form their faces when I look at them, some whisper to each when I passed them and they also steal my shirts when I taken them off during sword fighting. I sigh thinking how I got into this mess, I struck in a camp full of female and I the only male plus half of them are falling for me or more if you count original girls too mostly the goddess of love cabin girls. other guys will loved to be me being here and pretty picking almost any girl to sleep with.

I got out of my bunk gave Connor a kiss on the cheek before dressing and leaving. And also I wonder what Annabeth do to me if she finds what I been doing lately and should I be with her. I know she love me and I like her but do I really love. Well as I was thinking her Annabeth bother I mean sister now Malcolm jump in front me. She reminds me of Annabeth with blonde hair and grey eyes but she taller, stronger, has bigger breasts than Annabeth and has a small scar on her left cheek from sword fighting two days ago.

She stare me for a while before asking if I can help her. I said yes and she lead me to the boys shower, now I am wondering what she wants from me. Once we in the shower area she push me into a cubic and kiss me. "what do you want" I ask knowing the answer but stilling to know why she doing.

"well Percy its easy, I want to fuck you" Malcolm says and she pushes closer to me and whisper. " since I been turn into a girl I been finding you very handsome I see why Annabeth wants you, also every time I see I get this warm feeling in my stomach and I went the a certain cabin and ask for some advice" I cough a little before asking "not them" "oh yes them and they said I should had my ways with you Percy" she kept going with a lustful tone.

Then Malcolm pull down my jeans and pull out my hard dick of my boxers. " damn you got a big and thick cock Percy" she says and I blush then she put it her mouth and starts giving a blowjob. I cum after a while she drinks it all then undresses and used her tits to fuck my dick for a while before I cum over her face. I undress and lick her pussy, the moans she making turn me on more and she cum I drink it up. Then Malcolm pulls out a condom from hers discard jeans and put it on me then lean on the wall with ass shaking at me.

I then enter Malcolm wet pussy god I loved virgins. She tells me to fuck her faster and harder I do as she ask. As I screw Malcolm I hear other moans than hers I lift my head to see a few girls looking over from the top of the cubic. Their eyes are closed and they are moaning, their masturbation to me and Malcolm fucking. And I think the worst part about this to me was I know three them Will solace from Apollo cabin, Pollux from Mr.D cabin and Clover of Hypnos cabin.

Well Malcolm them too but instead shouting at them to go away. she tell pull out which I did and then she hop my me. I catch her, she wrap her legs around me and her arms around my neck after a minutes I enter. I fuck for the next 20 minutes or so before we cum I lower her down she has a big grin on her face.

Then she get on all four. I smile looks she not done yet I got behind her and was about to ram that pussy but she shout" no not their and take from the condom I want of felt your cum" I remove the condom and ram her asshole. I fuck her tight ass for a good period of time before I shot my sperm in her, I pull out my cock now limp and I am tired and Malcolm gets up and kisses me. I moved to grab my clothes but Malcolm stops me "Ok Will its your turn" she says I frozen " you didn't think I the only person that wants to fuck you Percy" she whisper me then dress and leaves but she winks as she goes. Will Solace gets in and her eyes are focus on my dick she lick her lips I sigh looks today be a long day for me.

**Look like Percy going to business for a while. I had the next chapter up soon and as you guess Will Solace is his next girl and I decision which soon which is next. Plus Annabeth will confront Percy about Connor. RWEVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's Pov**

I try to talk Will out of this but she didn't listen and attack my cock. She first jerk it until I am hard again suck on my dick, I closed my eyes and just let her suck me off. I cum in her mouth soon and Will just swallow it and says " bit salty but good" then he turn the shower on and the water refresh me then turn it off.

"ok now that your all refresh let get down to the main course" Will says and slowly strip tease me. I stare at her body blonde hair, sizeable breast maybe C cup, blue eyes, about as tall as me or just a little shorter and she just so hot my dick is as hard as iron.

Will smiles as she notice how I am looking at her. She places a condom on me "safely first" she tells me before I push her against the wall, I lift her up a little, legs wrap around my waist and I enter her. "fuck, fuck, fuck" I hear Will shouts as I take her. Her vagina is so tight and wet I felt like I am in heaven or something like that again I got to say I loved virgin.

I cum into the condom maybe ten minutes later and Will too does. "ok now lick me clean Percy" Will order me I start licking her pussy after finishing she then lift one leg over my shoulder and I shove my dick into her again " like that Percy" will moans out to me.

After we came again Will pulls off the condom I wearing and suck clean my dick. When she done, she then gets on four all and winks at me "come get some" she tells me while shaking her butt at me.

I enter that by now sore vagina. I as thrust into Will and as she thrust back to meet my. I felt my balls get tight " I going to cum soon" I told her " me too" she reply to me. I know I shouldn't cum in Will but her vaginal muscles are milking my dick I gave a small roar and shot loads of my seed in her and Will scream as her orgasm took over.

I watch as my sperm and her juice mix together slowly pour out of her pussy. Then I shove my cock in her mouth and she suck it clean.

Then as Will lay rest on the floor I fuck her asshole hard. Will pass out from all the pleasure I giving her by the time I cum in her asshole I am exhausted.

"wow Percy Cumming in Will with out a condom that pretty brave" I hear Malcolm say as she walk in the cubic and winks at me. "don't Will hasn't a period yet" she said to me as she carry Will out of the shower cubic.

A short girl with brown hair, brown hair, small breast and is naked runs in. I instantly know her, she Ryan Weber a former son of Demeter and now like many other is a girl. She fourteen and good looking she goes for dick and stroke me but Ryan hand job she rough and hard.

"Ryan that not how you give a hand job" I hear Malcolm tell her " well that how I jerk my self off when I was a boy" she says to her, I can't help but blush I once walk on Ryan doing that a month ago in the restrooms. Malcolm grab my cock and show her how to jerk me off, Ryan copy her and soon I moan a little as she stroke me better.

Then I cum and shot my cum all her breasts , she lick and eaten my cum off and then gets on all four. I harden again then enter the girl, it took a little force but I enter Ryan's wet, tight and hot pussy.

I thrust into her like their no tomorrow. Ryan shouts and screams of pain and pleasure turn me on more. When I cum in her , she also cum too and passes out from her orgasm I pull out her and lean on a nearby wall. "ok that all for today " Malcolm says to the girls who look ready to rape me they complain but left soon. Malcolm carry Ryan as she sleeps and smiles at me "tomorrow at 4:00 be here or we get you" she said and leaves.

I sigh and turn the shower on and bath to wash the smell of sex off me. Then grab my clothes and dress then left the showers.

**Apollo's Pov**

I sigh as I strike out again with some nymphs seem that being now a chick I not hot to them anymore. I notice Percy coming out the showers looking happy, I felt that warm feeling in my stomach as I watch him enter his cabin. I grind my teeth wondering what is this feeling and why I get it every time I see him.

I decision follow him and I teleport my self in his cabin but I am invisible. I see Percy laying on his bunk listening to his ipod. For some reason my eyes drifted to his pants, I move slowly and carefully unbutton his pants. I stare at him his eyes are closed so he sleeping now well anyway I slip my hand and grab his cock. I felt hot as I held his dick Percy moan a little I got dirty thoughts running in my head but I am not some slut.

I won't started fucking him but that warm feeling in me is stronger and I wet in my lower region. Then without me notice I started sucking his cock also i lose focus and i am not invisible any more, I try to stop but my body refuse to listen I heard Percy shout "what are you doing" I finally thinking of he do to me because has a angry expression but then smirks evilly.

**Cliffhanger but I guess you know what Percy going to do to horny Apollo. Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's Pov**

I stare at Apollo as she hold my cock in her hand. I pretty mad but then it turn to lust as I imagine her naked. I smirk and ask if she likes my dick, blush and try to escape but I grab her long blond hair. "well since you like my cock so finish blowing me" I ordered Apollo to go back to sucking me off. She does as I say and I enjoy it, Apollo not bad at this and after Cumming in her mouth.

I then undress and had her too undress. Then start eating her pussy Apollo cries of pleasure arousal me some more and when I finish. I lick and suck hers C cup breasts I can hear her moans some more then I stop she whimpers a little.

I spread open her long slender legs. " wait I straight" Apollo says to me and I can't help but laugh " you a girl so this is being straight" I said and thrust into her. She cry from the me breaking her hymen fast and I just fuck her like a animal.

"please Percy stop it hurts" she tells me but I just ignore her and cum in her pussy. Then ram her asshole and fuck her sweet fine ass "oh gods don't Percy" I now hear Apollo saying to me. When I finish I take her pussy again and after half a hour I again cum in her and she cum too.

I roll to the side of her. She snuggle up with me and whisper " love you" I suppresses laugh at hearing this she just in ecstasy from our love making.

I fall asleep and wake the next morning early to shower and change. I smile as Apollo look so cute as she slept I kiss her cheek and walk out the door. First I got something to eat then jog around the lake for a while.

When I was done I search for my shirt which I took off as began running. I heard some giggle and saw something in pink move from a bush I pretend not to notice until I close enough to tackle the bush.

"that hurts" I hear a girl vice. And sigh to find Drew of Aphrodite cabin holding my shirt in her hands. The tall Asian, brown eyes, dark hair, pink dress wearing, lip gross wearer, jewelry wearing, pink mascara wearing, demanding, shallow and normal girl not boy turn girl.

I put on a fake and smile and ask for my shirt back she shake her head. And she asks if I like to go for a walk I say sure and Drew lead me in to the woods while handing my shirt back as we walk I notice how really good looking Drew is. I without thinking slap her fine round ass.

She looks at me and grins "you know Percy you can do more than that to me if you like" Drew whisper to me. I quickly grab her chin and pull the girl into a kiss if felt pretty good.

Then I ran my hands over her body, I felt and rub her B cup breast she moans to this. I pull down her dress to her feet and find lace pink Bra and panties on her, she step out of the dress and smirk. As she notice the bugle in my pants and in less then a minutes she has my pant on the ground plus boxer and is sucking my dick.

Drew is sucking like a pro which makes me wonder if she done this before and how many times too plus if some of the rumors I heard about her are true. "I not a whore I just done this only two times" Drew says to me after she must have notice my face, well she keeps going until I cum in her wet mouth and she drink every drop of it.

We both discard the rest of our clothing and Drew lay on the ground, spread her legs, and winks at me. With out saying a word I get in between her slender legs and shove my hard cock into her vagina. First thing I notice as I in her is that Drew tight and still a virgin really can't believe that so all the rumors of her with other guys aren't true.

" someone still pure" I say and see Drew blush as I kept thrusting into her. "well not anymore due to you Percy" Drew said and kiss me. " so the rumors are not true" I said and Drew getting a little angry "no they are not, I not a whore yeah I gave a couple of blowjobs but I gave hand jobs to the boys I date but I didn't fuck them" she tells me.

"so Percy you feel special that you're my first" she ask me after she flip on my back and rides me like crazy. I told yes and I cum in her womb then I got her all four and fuck her asshole madly for a while before Cumming in her ass then taking her pussy again. Drew climax again soon after I fuck her vagina again I keep going for ten minutes before I shot a other load my sperm in her again.

We put our clothes back on share one last kiss " came around my cabin me and my sisters loved to treat you to a good time" she whisper before leaving. I stood the woods thinking about how in about three or two I got to chose if I want her but with all the sex I having being with one girl seem boring.

" had you wonder why the girls lately want you" I hear a voice and find Aphrodite. " I didn't mean to deflower Drew my lady" I say to her she laughs " I ok with it Percy, but most of the girls in this camp really want you" she said and I frown thinking about that.

"well for the former males turn females they are becoming very horny and starting to find you very attracting and as the only male in this camp they are going use you until you worn out and tired and the normal girls they are noticing how very handsome you are Percy plus as the last man around here their already fighting in secret about who going to be your girlfriend" she said and I sigh great now this add more problems to me.

Well as I am Aphrodite unzip my pants. I stare at her as she held my cock in her soft hands " wait didn't I say some goddesses are also attract to you" she say in a seduce tone, cock harden at her touch and she laughs " I guess my daughter is not enough for you Percy" she tells me and start sucking my dick.

I almost cum as she is starting but I stop myself but its hard Aphrodite is very skill at this and when I did cum she swallow of it. " I think that enough for now" Aphrodite says a she put my dick in my pants and zips up my pants. I whimper at this " don't worry we had fun later and also the other goddesses who are becoming attract to you are Hera because now that Zeus she a female and won't leave camp Half blood because she embarrass and Hera now sex starve and likely to take you willing or not, then their me for my own reasons that I won't tell you yet and lastly Demeter for reasons I hadn't figure out yet but she been eyeing for a while lately" after telling me this she leaves and I wonder if she joking about Hera taking me willing or not.

I shrug and head for the camp.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I grind my teeth after watching Percy fuck Drew and having a blow job from Aphrodite. I should be the one he fucking not those other girls. He better pick me or else I been following Percy since he left his cabin. To know who he also screwing lucky I wearing my invisible cap so he can't seem.

Well anyway I tail Percy notice the girls are eyeing him and some look like they want to rape him. I even see my sibling Malcolm staring at Percy with lustful eyes and is licking her lips at him.

I so going to lay down the rule that he my and only my soon. Malcolm gave a quick kiss to Percy when no one was watching. I follow him for a little longer before I had to get back to my cabin to finish a project for mom.

Before I left I notice Percy is gone he was walking near some cabins a minute ago. He likely in his cabin or at some camp event.

**Percy's Pov**

I struggle as Malcolm and a few girls held and dragging me to the showers quickly so no can one see us. " I told you Percy be in the showers at four its five and we're in need of you today" Malcolm says to me. I sigh looks I going be having sex in the showers again but I guess the better part about this is I wash my self off after they are finish with me.

**Hope you all enjoy how Percy is becoming a man whore for the camp. their Be more girls and more of a Angry Annabeth in the next chapter. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**This going to be all Percy' Pov no Annabeth in this one. Because I want to finish some chapters for my other stories fast but the next chapter she be in it**

**Percy's Pov**

I again smuggle but I put more force in it. Even they couldn't hold me down for forever and I broke free from them and ran like monsters are chasing me. After a short chase I escape into the woods and climb up a tree then wait for a hour or so before coming down.

I decision to hang around the lake for the rest of the day. Hopefully they won't figure I right there, I sneak through the woods and reach the lake. I sit on the beaches and just relax, I even fell asleep for while and I woke to a dark sky.

Well I got up and headed for my cabin I just hope no one staking it out right now. As I leaving I notice a woman sitting on the sand staring at the lake and seem to be doing something to herself.

After getting a little closer I see that its Hera. She moaning and I see one of her hands under her dress, shit she fingering herself and I even through it wrong I just stand here. And watch her as she does this and well I can feel my dick getting hard, I know I should leave because it wrong and creepy but I really like listening to Hera's moans.

I then with out thinking walk toward her. I am behind her when I say" nice night don't you agreed" and she jumps are surprising looking but then turn angry. When she sees me and shout "hat are you dong here" "just going to my cabin heard something decision to check it out" I answer her.

"if you tell anyone what you saw I killed with my bare hands Percy" Hera says to me. I just nod and smile Hera notice this and threat me some more with curses and bad marriages.

By this time my dick is hard and Hera notice it. At first she makes a disgust face at this but then smiles creepy at me. Then I remember what Aphrodite say about Hera being sex starve " I be leaving now" I said fast but Hera grabs the edges my pants with her hands.

"not so fast Percy" she tells me as she pulls down my pants. She then with one hand grab my cock while the other lower my boxers " wow you bigger than I expect" she says and starts sucking on my dick.

I in pure pleasure Hera's blowjob she very good maybe even better than Aphrodite's. " no she not" I hear Aphrodite voice in my head but I don't hear any more from her. I look back at Hera as she sucking me like a lollypop after ten minutes of her blowing me I cum and Hera surprising swallow all it.

She licks my cock clean and jerk me off for more cum. She got more of my cum before ordering me to get fully undress, I do as she asks and she also slowly undress in front of me.

She let down her long brown hair from the braid she has it in. then her white dress drops to the floor and reveal her in matching lace white bra and panties. The bra went first I couldn't keep my eyes from her D cup size breasts with pink nipples. Then she teasing remove her panties and reveal to me a nice smooth, hairless, and wet pussy.

"lay down" Hera said and I did as she asks. She moves and grab my dick and lead it into her vagina slowly soon Hera got all of my cock in her hot, wet and slightly tight pussy. Hera starts bouncing up and down on my rod "yes yes oh yes" I hear her says and she fuck me hard. I grab Hera's firm round ass roughly and slap it a few times, Hera lean over me a little more and I move to lick and suck those tits of hers.

Hera soon climax and I feel her juices running down my dick and I also cum right into her pussy. Hera collapse on my chest, I grin and then lay on her. Then I had my turn and for maybe a hour fuck her nonstop in every hole and cum some more in her pussy, ass, and mouth. By the time I am finish Hera can barely stand let alone walk right so I had to help dress and carry to her to her cabin. Lucky she the only one staying there we share one last kiss as I lay her on a bunk and start to leave.

"we should do that some Percy" Hera says to me and winks. I get in my cabin check the place for any sigh of Malcolm and her friends. I lay in my bunk after searching but I found no clue if they were in here.

Then I felt something attack me and after a short struggle I pin down. And find Malcolm and three blond hair girls with her " thought you can escape Percy" Malcolm says as she and one blonde torn off my clothes. I notice that two of the girls are from Aphrodite cabin they are Mike Tyson and Hero Kane as you can guess they used to be males but now females. And the last is Melody Swan a natural girl unlike Malcolm, Mike and Hero also she from Athena cabin.

"how did you get in here I ask them. " easy we were hanging from the ceiling waiting for you" Malcolm says while Hero and Mike used some rope to tie my hands to my bunk " so who fuck him first?" Melody asks while staring at my cock. " well since you suggest we hang from the ceiling to get him I he guess you get him first round" Malcolm says while Hero and Mike agree Melody smirk happily. Undresses to reveal a B cup size breasts, slender legs, shave pussy, fit body and light brown nipples. I sigh knowing tonight going to be long night for me.

**Ha look like Percy can escape the first time but not the second. There be more Percy being use as man whore in the next Chapter plus some angry Annabeth. Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's Pov **

I moan as Melody rode my dick like their no tomorrow. Plus Hero who sitting on my face with me licking her pussy, Mike and Malcolm watch us as we fuck and both fingering themselves to this.

Soon cum into Melody and she too came then Melody got off me for Hero's turn. She lay on a other bunk breathing heavy. Mike took Hero place so I licking her now but I got a good look at Hero as she got off my face. She slim, tall , b cup breast size, shave pussy and as she mounted me she is tight.

She screw me for half a hour before getting off for Mike. I watch as the hot, short, decent size breast and shave girl mount me next. I groan as Mike fuck me hard and slow as she rode me by the time she was finish, I was very tired and Malcolm is smiling as she stare at my dick.

"no more please" I begged her but she grin took her turn. We they all finish with me, they dress, untie me and pull out a camera from the a nearby bunk.

"yeah we record all of this" Malcolm said as she notice my reaction to seeing the camera. Great I in a homemade porn video hope they don't upload on the internet. Well they all kiss me goodbye and Malcolm to me "showers 3:00 be there or else" and then they are gone. I cover my self with my blanket fall asleep since I pretty tired.

**Annabeth' Pov**

I woke as Malcolm and Melody sneak into the cabin. I heard them whisper about how good fucking Percy is. I grind my teeth at this ok today he going to get it.

Few hours

I just finish breakfast and now about to enter Percy cabin he didn't show up for breakfast it seems. I pick the lock and open the door found him sleeping on his bunk looking a little cute. I notice his clothes on the floor and remember why I here for I grab the blanket he has over him. Then pull it off and to my surprise found him naked.

At this moment Percy start to wake and his eyes wide to the size of saucers when he saw me.

"Annabeth get out" he shouts " no" I said and before he even reply I said " Percy I know about how you be fucking girls in the camp and I very mad seaweed brain and I want to know you choice now"

He blushes and look me in the eyes. " I don't think I can be your boyfriend Annabeth I not a one girl type of guy" he tells me.

I stood still for a moment before attacking him. We wrestle around his bunk before I pin him down "Annabeth I sorry but I think we should just be friends plus I got enough girls wanting to be my girlfriends and fucking me" he says in a attempt to clam me down.

But it just piss me off more then a idea came up. I grab his dick with one hand and stoke it a little before moving to blow him, Percy moans as I sucking his big cock and when I am done sucking him.

I get off the bed and move for the door. "where your going Annabeth " he ask me looking sad "I leaving we're just friends remember" I answer him and leave before he can reply.

He be begging me be his. I gave him a sample of what being his girlfriend will be like soon he begging me to be his girlfriend yup he be soon.

**Well hope you all like the chapter the next be up soon after I update a other story. Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's Pov**

I curse as I dress stupid Annabeth for teasing me like that. She just try bait me into begging her to be my girlfriend which really could be a bad idea.

But she likely made stop sleeping with other girls in the camp. Which is sort of impossible since many want to fuck me and Malcolm pretty much pimping me out to the girls too.

I wonder if Malcolm is going to catch me again if I try to skip out the session in the showers today.

Yeah he likely well but I really didn't want to go but I afraid of being gangbang by her and other girls like last night.

Also I wonder if she going to do with that video footage of last night.

**Malcolm's Pov**

I grin as I sold a other copy of the homemade porn to some Aphrodite girl she squeak as she held it.

This is maybe my best idea in like ever. Recording Percy and girls he fuck in the showers during the sessions we had in the showers plus last night events is great.

Girls all lining up to buy the stuff they really must want to see what Percy looks like naked.

I look around for a minutes to see two more girls Demeter kids enter the area of the woods I in. Can't sell this stuff in the camp because if I caught I in trouble plus I don't to know what type of punishment I can get for doing this.

And the best part it wasn't easy finding customers I just told a few girls and then thing I know I get request to the stuff. And after telling them were I selling the DVD discs and also telling them to keep this a secret don't need the gods or Chiron finding out.

I quickly sold the Demeter girls what they want and after seeing no more customers. I pack the remaining DVDs in my pocket and left the forest with at least 300 dollars.

Can't wait for later when I be filming Percy again with some other girls today in the showers. He better show or else a other gangbang for him I grin evilly as I see Percy walking I check my watch its 2:55.

I move to him, better get him the showers before he try to skip it again.

**Percy's Pov **

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Then I turn around to see Malcolm coming toward me with a innocent smile on her face.

"so where you going " she ask nicely and I check my watch shit! It 3:00 o clock oh gods she likely going to be drag me off to a other session in the showers.

Before I could even reply she grab my hand and with force lead me to the showers.

Then shove into a cubicle with a Demeter girl waiting. She is very hot hourglass figure, heart sharp face, DD breasts size, nice round ass, about as tall as I am, black hair and green eyes.

I quickly realized her she Fred Courtland and as you can guess she used to be a guy. She handsome as a guy man she very Gooding for a female now.

She rips my shirt in half then in a space of two minutes I am naked and starting to blow me.

I notice Malcolm and a few other girls watching and she has a camera great more homemade porn.

Well Fred makes me cum soon and then has me laid on my back and fuck me cowgirl style for least 20 minutes.

Before I flip her on her back and screw the bitch hard. " harder you animal" I hear her call out and do as she asks me and ram her harder.

We fooling around in a few other position before we are done. But before we finish she jerk my dick off for cum which I shot into her face and chest.

She grin as she leaves licking my cum off her face and breasts.

"good job Percy hope your ready for the second round" I hear Malcolm tell me and she smirk as Katie Gardner steps in.

She is wearing nothing I stare at the slightly shorter than me person, brown hair, green eyes, maybe c cup size and pretty girl.

I whimper a little knowing it going to be a long day for me then I stare at Malcolm she smile at me and change the memory chip in her camera and then point it at me and Katie.

**Hope you like the chapter. More sex and lustful females in the chapter people and maybe even some kinky stuff too. Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy's Pov**

I watch as Katie lick her lips and rush me.

I soon found my mouth being ravish by her. Then she start giving me a blowjob with great skills.

Katie cruelly tease me by stopping when I am close to Cumming. Then when I finally cum she tits fucks me for a while and drank my semen by suck the tip of my penis as she fuck my dick with her nice tits.

When she was done she then lay on the ground spread eagle.

And wink at me and with out any more hints knee in front of her legs. And thrust in to her waiting pussy after a few minutes of letting her get use to my size.

I broke her hymen fast and make loving to the Katie.

She scream cries of pleasure and some pain but mostly pain. She also shout faster, harder, and deeper I did as she asked me and pretty some we climax.

Then she push me off her and then forcibly lay me on my back and mount me. And fuck me cowgirl style, Malcolm at this time decision to toss in some toys and Katie thanks her for the items.

One the toys is a black color vibrater which uses on her self.

And a other to my horror a cock ring Katie grin evilly as she holds it in front of me.

I try to escape but the door is locked and she soon corner me in the corner. And puts the ring on me after a brief struggle the thing felt bad and I didn't like how it trap the blood flow to my dick plus it pretty uncomforted.

Then Katie bend over and shake that fine ass at me.

And my reaction to ram my cock into her ass and anal fuck the bitch while she had the vibrater in her pussy.

Pretty soon she cum but I could due the cock ring and its killing me on how I can't cum right now.

Katie keeps slapping my hands every time I try to take the ring off.

Then sucks on my dick some more which cause nothing but pain to me. My cock felts like it going to explode soon if I don't get that ring off.

"want me to take it off" Katie asked me in a innocent tone I whimper and said yes to her quickly.

She remove the ring and suck my dick again I quickly came and Katie tries to swallow it all but some of my semen escape her mouth. And drip down her chin to her breasts she quickly lick the remaining cum off her breasts fast.

"mm you taste great Perce" she says and left cubicle and Malcolm shout that it for the day.

The other girls groan and complain but Malcolm promise more action tomorrow.

Malcolm step in the cubicle after others left I fear she was going had a turn with me but she grins evilly.

"so Percy how was Katie" she said knowing full well how she was.

"well any way you not done yet" Malcolm says then left and return to my surprise and horror with Thalia tie up and with a rag in her mouth.

I felt my face going red as Thalia notice that I naked. Malcolm then cuts the rope around Thalia hands and remove the rag then push her to me.

"ok you two now started fucking and I record of it on my camera" Malcolm tells us as she gets in her place starts filming.

"why me" I thought then turn my attention to my cousin and friend Thalia.

**Well that all for now and next chapter be some hot sex between Percy and Thalia and maybe even some other hunters. Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy's pov**

I watch as Thalia curse at Malcolm and shouts threat by this time I put my boxers back on at least.

"c'mon on Thalia just had sex with Percy you enjoy it and I just be recording it" Malcolm tells her and she gets even madder but then Malcolm held up a tape recorder and play it.

"oh Percy oh Percy oh Percy I love you ahhhh" I hear Thalia voice coming from it. " Thalia should I just play this all over camp and let every one know you think of Percy when you fingering your self" she told Thalia.

Thalia blushes a deep red color and then look at me before looking back Malcolm " fine just don't release that tape" she says and grabs a handful of my hair.

Then gives me a deep lustful kiss that felt very good Thalia forcibly explore my mouth with her tongue.

Then push me to a nearby wall then kiss and nibble at my neck.

"Thalia what are you doing" I ask her shock at her actions.

"well since I being blackmail into this I guess I can least enjoy it" she answer me.

Then whisper to me " let me tell you something Percy I like you and it been since the quest to save Artemis, I was planning on quitting the hunt today for you Percy and fuck you like an animal"

I stare at her eyes wide wondering if this is real or just some hot dream.

But then Thalia slip a hand into my boxers and jerk me off a little until I hard. "so the rumors are true" Thalia says and I blush madly.

She continue by pulling down my boxers and kneeling.

Thalia then grab my member, stroke it a little and start sucking on it. I moan as she does this Thalia uses her tongue to tease my dick.

I watch her head go up and down on my cock and closed my eyes she kept blowing me. Thalia then pull my dick from her mouth and started licking for a while before sucking again.

She must of felt my cock twitch and start humming me.

I just came and she drank every drop of my cum down and lick her lips afterwards.

Then Thalia slowly remove her black T shirt and allowing me to remove the black sport bra she wore under the shirt.

I fondle her two white mounds that are her breasts not to small but not to big.

Then suck on them which cause moans to come from Thalia.

She ran her hands through my hair and whisper "ok that enough Percy time for the main course"

She remove her black ripped jeans quickly and had me pull down her black lace panties.

Once we are both naked she push me on the floor and mount me then fuck me cowgirl style.

I thrust up every time she comes down on my cock. Thalia like many girls I been with lately is tight and after breaking her hymen Thalia gets used to my dick and is she fucking me senselessly now.

Then I flip her on her back and fuck her. We started dirty talking as we make love some of the things Thalia said really shock me and I wonder if she heard them well anyway after I fuck her pussy.

I fuck her sweet round ass for a while before making her suck my cock clean. Thalia when she done push me against the wall and has me hold her up she then lower her womanhood back on my dick and screw me again.

She wrap her arms around my neck and I hold on to her butt cheeks. "fuck you so good Percy" Thalia tells me as she has a other orgasm and cum I kept going until shot my seed deep in her womb and soon as lay on the floor looking at each other.

"I love you" Thalia says to break the silent as stare at each other. "wow this so hot and good I be sold out in minutes" I hear Malcolm says and go on about she be selling what she recorder then leaves.

Me and Thalia go at it again one last time before dressing " come to the Artemis cabin tomorrow at ten because I got a surprise you " Thalia whisper to me and we part with a kiss.

As I walk away I wonder what surprise Thalia has in story for me.

**Hope you like the chapter be soon and Thalia's surprise will involved her needing help until next time. Review please **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thalia's Pov**

I grin as I got ready for Percy , I change into a white see through gown with blue lace bra and panties under it.

Then I quickly comb my hair while I did this I thought about the great fuck we had in the showers.

I barley slept that night all I thought about was being his bitch again.

I heard the rumors of him fucking his way through camp and few other things like his size which turn out to be true.

I smile as I remember him pounding my pussy with his cock oh gods if Artemis ever found out.

I be kick out of the hunter so fast I won't know what hit me.

Plus I be luck if she evens let me leaves with out cursing me or turning me into a animal.

As I was thinking Jane Ryan and Kelly Grant came in the cabin.

"Thalia why are you dress like that " Kelly ask me I frozen damn their all suppose to be with Artemis as she helps Athena find a way to turn the guys back in to males.

"the hell are you two doing here" I ask them angry they would ruin my time with Percy. They blush and look down at their feet I grin because I remember both are Jane and Kelly are lesbians ,they join the hunt a few months ago after we save them from their boyfriends who try to rape them, their been pretty close since then.

I caught them a few days ago making out in the forest they beg me not to tell anyone about their relationship.

" so you two sneak off from Artemis to make out in the cabin" I ask them oh gods they blush madly now.

At this moment Percy walks in the cabin and stop as he see me, Jane and Kelly.

"cool foursome " he proudly says

And the girls mouths drop and they then look at me.

"oh hell you broking your oath" Jane said and Kelly just stares at me.

"that why your dress like that when Artemis finds out she kick you out for sure" Jane goes on and I grin looking what needs to be done now. I grab Jane and kiss her, Kelly and Percy watch in surprise but I wink at Percy, he seem to had got the message.

He then kiss Kelly and in a few minutes we had them both on bunks. Jane surprise me by kissing me back I felt her tongue slip into my mouth by the time we broke for air, I notice that Kelly shirt is pull up, her bra missing and Percy sucking her left tit.

She moans softly at Percy's action I then feel Jane's hands pulling on my gown. I smirk knowing she wants me

I see Percy already pulling the rest of Kelly hunter uniform and started sucking on her right breast now. I hear her moans and it excited me a lot I also undress Jane and left her do me too.

Soon we all naked even Percy, first me and Jane get in a 69 position to lick each other pussy. Percy and Kelly copied us " mm" I hear Kelly say as she gave Percy's cock a few licks before plunging in he mouth.

" oh gods Thalia you so good " Jane tells me after I made her cum first and then lick her juices. She makes me cum too later afterward we explore each other bodies until we are tired and happy.

Then we watch Percy and Kelly, after the two cum Percy soon position his self between her legs.

I watch as Kelly flinch a little as he kiss her neck, she likely remembering when her old boyfriend try to rape her but Percy not like that. I then see Kelly's hands wrap around Percy 's neck he slowly enters her she gives a cry of pain as he broken her hymen.

Me and Jane watch the black hair, b cup size, short and black skin Kelly get the first fucking of her 15 year old life. I grin as I saw her face it was full of pleasure and happily and we they came I heard Kelly tells Percy " I love you".

Percy thank her and then fuck her senselessly for a other half hour when he was finally he pull out of Kelly's asshole after just Cumming in her ass.

I push Jane at him and he fuck the red hair, B cup size, tall and white skin girl until she was in a daze with a smile on her face plus cum leaking from her pussy and asshole.

"still got energy left for me" I ask him as he stroke his dick to get it hard again.

I stop him and did it my self which soon got him rock again.

Percy look at him with lustful eyes I giggle knowing he wants me badly and before I know it I am flat on my back with Percy pounding my pussy.

After a good amount of time I push him on his back and rode Percy for all he worth. We cum together and stare into each other eyes I grin liking how he looks at me I then got from hid big dick and lower my self on him but with his dick going up my asshole.

I took the pain of having him in my ass. I rode Percy again until he cum and I came a little later from the fingering he was doing to my sore pussy.

We cuddle in a bunk after we had sex, Jane and Kelly join us. And the four of us cuddle for about a hour before me and Percy dressed and left I told Jane and Kelly to clean up and dress then left the cabin with Percy.

**Sorry it late I been busy lately but I hope you all loved it next be soon and next girl it be a son or i guess daughter of hades . REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy's Pov**

Me and Thalia held hands for a while after leaving the cabin. But she had to leave because of Artemis calling for her.

I decision to check on Nico he or she now been pretty moody for a while about four days ago she had her first period.

And it pass now but she was moody, short tempt and crying a lot during that time.

I knock on her cabin and said "Nico its Percy want to hang out"

"sure" is the reply and I enter the cabin

I find to my surprise and shock that Nico is in her boxers and a black shirt watching titanic.

While eating a bowl full of ice cream with tears in her black eyes.

"hey" I said first and she look at me " this is a really good movie Percy, it so sad why does Jack had to die in the end" she told me.

" yeah it a bumper" I said to her

I am a little freak out with Nico now I mean she watching titanic which Nico usually weren't watch when she was a boy

Oh yeah Nico a girl now

Well anyway I had Nico soon leaning on my arm while still eating her ice cream and re playing the DVD of Titanic.

I try to get some her ice cream but she hiss at me.

And eat her ice cream fast until it all gone. I laugh as she got brain freeze and roll around the floor in pain.

I also notice Nico not wearing a bra under her shirt.

No Percy he your cousin I thought to myself but that didn't stop my cock from getting a little hard.

After she recovered she sat on my lap saying "hold me I so emotion all this week" I said sure and hug Nico.

She giggles saying I feel so safe in your arms Percy.

I blushed a little at this and look at Nico , she look 12 when she was a boy but now as a girl she looks 14 with white skin, small breasts not too small but still small, about just a little taller now and has long hair to her shoulders.

"what wrong" Nico asks me as I likely stare at her for too long. "nothing" I answer and she shrugs and goes back watching titanic again

I try to control my cock but it was just useless I still got hard luckily Nico has notice.

she laughs at the part when Jack draws Rose naked

"why will she even do that" Nico ask me I shrug and she thought for a moment

" I know why don't you draw me naked too" she says and I feel a little blood leaking from my nose.

It didn't help that Nico then got naked toss her shirt and boxers on the floor. Then pull out a sketchbook and a pencil from a desk "ok I lay on the bunk and you draw" she says to me.

I look at Nico wondering if she doesn't think this very hot situation. Then I remember Nico was a boy and she still thinks like one I sigh then started to draw.

I not a great artist but I pretty good, after a hour I finish and almost to point of taking Nico I loved how her small pink nipples look, her oh gods her pussy look great, and dick still hard.

"cool I look great right" she asks me as she looks over the picture on my right side.

I lost it and kiss her soft pink lips at first Nico was taken by surprise but she unexpected kiss me back plus moan as we kiss.

When we broke her face is red "that was good" I hear her muttered and smile.

I again kiss her until we making out then afterwards I lay her on a bunk. She looks at me with confusion and curiously, I spread open her legs then buried my face in her pussy and started eating it.

" oh fuck this is so good" Nico says as I eat her then she screams my name as I made her cum. I undress pretty soon and Nico looks at with a blushed I kiss her neck, lips, and breasts before placing myself between her legs.

" what are you going to do" she asks in a confuse tone I looks at her in wonder " Nico has anyone ever told you about the birds and bees" I ask her " what about them I know what bees and birds their animals" she answers me.

I sigh explaining the facts of life to her, her eyes widen at hearing this then I enter her slowly " be gentle Percy" Nico tells me after I barley in her.

Nico's small pussy was very tight and it took a while to get all of my dick in her. I kiss and comforted her as she felt pain, as her pussy expand to fit my cock I wait a few minutes for her to get used to my member.

Then I made love to Nico her moans, cries of pleasure and screams fill the cabin. "Percy I love you" I hear her says to me as she cum and I kept going.

I lick her tits plus suck on them she gave out more moans. I cum soon in her she smile as she feels my hot semen in her pussy.

I pull out of her then lay next her pretty tired from sex. She cuddle up with me her head laying on my chest "That was awesome Percy" she said to me then we kiss and fell asleep but I did pull a blanket over us.

**Hope you all loved it next be soon. REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nico' pov**

I groan as I woke and also felt sore between my legs for some reason.

Plus something warm is holding me and it feels pretty good. I smile as I saw it is Percy then remember last night.

I felt my cheeks getting all red and I could help but studied Percy as he sleeps. His hair more messy than usual and he look so cute asleep.

I yawn a bit and cuddle up with him some more felt him hugging me more tightly. I try to sleep but couldn't so for a while I lay wide awake in Percy's arms.

Soon he woke up too kiss my lips and whisper " someone already I see" he laughs and kisses my neck and lips with lusts.

"stop Percy I think we should get ready for the day" I told him and he stops to look at me.

"no my little death girl" he say in a low tone and starts to suck and lick my nipples I moan to this. And when he stop I whimper at him he smiles then smirk "get on your knees and hands Nico" he said in a lustful tone.

I giggle remembering two dogs doing this "Nico their a hole I didn't fucked last night" Percy said.

I am now confused but realize what he talking about when I feel his dick slowly entering my ass.

"no not their" I beg him and try to escape but he held me down, kept entering my asshole, and stop only when he fully in. I grab at the sheets as I felt pain that I never feel before " don't worry you get used to it" he whisper in my ears.

And he right after a few minutes my ass gets used to Percy's dick but still hurts. We he thrusts into me with care and gently I moan and tell Percy I love him.

It felt so good Percy pound me until he cum then pound my pussy for a while before Cumming.

I then suck his dick clean, he quickly told me what to do and I love it. After he cum in my mouth I swallow it and smile.

" good girl" Percy told me and stroke my hair for a bit.

"ok time to get ready for the day" he said soon

I whimper and got dress Percy did the same too. " see you later baby" he whisper to me and then kiss my cheek. I watch him leave my cabin but gives me a wink before he gone.

**Percy's pov**

I stretch my arms a little as I left Nico's cabin. With a smile on my face she was really good well anyway first thing to do is fill my belly with some breakfast.

As I headed to the eating area I notice girls eyeing me like usual with Malcolm waving at me.

I wave back and try to ignore her it morning I not ready to deal with her.

But she notice this and slowly follow me I grab my breakfast and eaten it fast then walk to my cabin.

On the way I again notice Malcolm behind so I decision to run for it.

And I heard Malcolm shout stop Percy or else but I didn't and got tackle by five other girls.

"why you always try to hide or run from us Percy" Malcolm said to me in a disappoint tone.

"let taken him back to his cabin it nice and private there" she also said

"can we bring toys with us" one girls ask and Malcolm nodded and look at me.

" lets teach Percy a lesson about running from us" she said with a evilly smile and I am soon drag to my cabin, I wondering what their do to me.

**Hope you like it next chapter be fun and hot. And also had some more jealous Annabeth and stuff. REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy's pov**

I didn't struggle as they drag me to my cabin " Percy why must you fight it" Malcolm ask me with a sardonic face.

"its just makes it harder on you in the end" she goes on

Well anyway after striping me and tie my hands to a bunk I get a good look at them. It was Fred, Melody, Will, Ryan and Pollux they lick their lips as Malcolm say back with her camera on. First they with a small car battery shock my balls as punishment for running for a while then Melody mount me .

And she goes on for a hour fucking wildly me until she has her last orgasm and I cum.

Fred starts sucking my cock as Melody gets off it and plays with Will for a bit. While Ryan has me eating her pussy out this goes on for a while then she and Fred switch places and I now eating Fred's pussy and Ryan blowing me.

When Fred cum I drink her love juice up and I beg them to stop they laugh at me. Pollux then has me eating her now " yeah lick it Percy we going to used you up until your worn out" Pollux shouts at me as she grind her pussy into my face.

Malcolm look on with a smile as she kept taping this.

Ryan was soon done blowing me so Will then start to suck me.

While Ryan and Melody started kissing each other, Will gets tired of sucking me so she mount me and takes her turn with me, Malcolm grins and kiss me after Pollux gets off me.

When Will done with me Pollux slide her tight pussy on to my cock. Gods she was so tight my cock feel like it was being squeeze to a pulp after breaking her hymen and waiting a few minutes for her to get used to my dick.

Pollux goes up and down on my member " oh fuck he so big" she cries out in pure pleasure. And the others agreed with that then giggle a little I moan as she fuck me until we were spend but for me it not over just yet.

I ask once last time if they can stop and they laugh again at me. Then Ryan slide on to me and start screwing me for all I am worth " he good to fuck" Ryan said as she got from me and the girls agreed also.

Malcolm then order Fred to take her turn because they need to wrap this up soon.

Fred mount me then ride long and hard until she tired and smiling. And I left tired and barely even to able to move my body they dress, kiss me one last time, then left but for Malcolm, she told me she get her turn later plus again no move resisting or move of this then free my hand and throw a blanket over me before leaving the cabin.

**Athena cabin**

**Athena's Pov**

I pound the table in angry , why because since the day almost all the men become women Zeus has had me search how this happen and a way to fix it. And I hasn't been am to figure how they were turn in the first place let alone find a cure.

I try seeing Hecate but I couldn't find her but I found some of her potions in her place and took a few of them. And test them my half brother Apollo in hope that one of them will turn her into a man again and well they her into a lot of things, a chicken, a dog, a cat, a raccoon, a lion, and finally a hawk but not a man.

Luckily the potion wore off in a hour or so and I again try to IM Hecate she likely cast one of her spells which cost this mess to begin with. After getting to response I sigh and get up for a walk to clear my head of the stress I under.

But I go for the door my daughter Melody and son ahhh I mean daughter Malcolm come in smiling and laughing. " you two seem happy what happen" I ask " nothing much just heard a funny joke that all mother" Melody answer first and Malcolm supports her but I notice she has a video camera.

But I didn't question them anymore and went for my walk.

**First update of the year 2012 people hope you all like it next one be out soon. REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

**Connor's pov**

I walk to Percy's cabin hoping he was there its been a while since we fool around I really want him. And I notice Katie also heading to his cabin she saw me and went up to me "so what up Connor" she ask me " nothing much just going to hang with Percy if he in his cabin right now" I answer her.

She smile " that all thought you want his nice big dick" I blush as she said that. " no" I said quickly. She laughs and kisses me then pull back I blush madly at what she did "you like because we could share Percy right now" she says in a seduce tone.

The idea ran through my head and I quickly nod after finding it very hot. So we both enter the cabin and find Percy sleeping on his bunk with his clothes torn up on the floor. "seems Malcolm and some girls were here" Katie says and pulls the sheets away to reveal that he naked.

He woke up likely feeling cold now and look at us with surprise. " ah hi" Percy said while trying to cover him self up but Katie keep the sheets away from him. " hi Percy up for some fun " I ask him in a naughty tone.

But before he could answer Katie kiss him and I watch as they made out in front of me, when they stop I quickly kiss him and I felt his arms around me soon we made out for maybe five minutes.

Before Katie grab Percy's by now hard cock I move away from him so Katie can kneel before him. She wave me to kneel in front of him " lets share this dick Connor" she told me and I agree quickly.

So the two of then suck and lick Percy's member for a while before he cum we try to catch in it with our mouths but some of it got on our faces. We lick each other clean and strip each other Percy look at us with lustful eyes.

Oh he drool a bit but wipe it away and grab me first " who my girl" he whisper in my ear as he finger me slowly.

Until I cum and had Katie lick his fingers clean of my juices. Then lay on the bunk, spread my legs wide, tease me by rubbing his dick on my pussy and finally thrusts into me.

Percy kiss my neck and chest as he kept thrusting into me I cry out his name.

I claw at his back madly as he thrusts even harder and faster in me the pleasure is so great. He look at me " who my bitch" he ask me if a rough tone " I am" I shout to him and feeling proud that I said that.

He smiles and kiss me deeply " that my girl" he whisper to me in a proud tone after pulling away.

He go on to cum soon in me and I too cum then he pounds my ass for a while before Cumming again.

Katie by this time is so horny she hop the bunk and decision to spice it up by. Having me move a little so she can start licking my pussy while Percy takes her by the back.

I moan in happily as she eats me and thinking threesome are awesome.

By the time Percy finish fucking Katie's pussy and ass he has us switch position and I eating Katie. And he ravishing my pussy and butt again after all of us cum we lay together in a tangle of bodies in his bunk with a blanket to cover us.

"love the both of you two" Percy said to us and we kiss him then we all took a nice nap.

**Hade's cabin**

**Nico's Pov**

I sat up on my bunk thinking about Percy I couldn't get the thought of him of my head. I really want again and just couldn't control myself I change into some of my usual black clothing but without any underwear on.

And left my cabin for Percy's but Malcolm comes up to me " hi Nico" she say to me I say hi back and she ask if I like to star in a movie. I look at her with suspect in my eyes " what type of movie" I asked her and she smiles 'you can come with me to know" she answer me " maybe next time" I said to her.

"Percy be there" she told then walks away "wait I come" I said quickly and Malcolm grins grab my hand and leads me " you won't regret it " she whispers in my ear.

**Hope you loved it folks, like to thank humilityhehe for the threesome idea. Can any guess what type of movie Malcolm going make? Well until next time people. REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy's Pov**

I got up to some one knocking on my door I throw on some clean clothes and open the door to find Malcolm.

"follow me" she said before I could even say anything I sigh and put on my shoes. Then let her lead me to who knows where and I hope it just be a quick fuck with a girl not a group.

I follow her into the goddess of love cabin I stepping in my eyes widen.

In their were all the Aphrodite girls who are 14 and up. They are wearing some of the smutty clothes I ever seen my thought was to run because I know this was a other group sex but Malcolm close and lock the door.

And throw the key at one girl who then toss it in a metal box that has a combination lock on it.

I look for other ways to escape but the windows have bars on them " their no escape Percy" Malcolm whisper to me as she move to set up a camera, microphone and lights.

Then it hit me she going to make a porn movie not the usual homemade porn she has been doing for a while now.

She throw me a script and told me to learn my line I read them and found out I going to be a soldier of fortunate who walks into a room full of hot models who I get into a orgy with.

They force me to change into a combat uniform they pull out of a closet likely a magic one I thought. " what will a soldier be doing there in the first place" I ask her and she sigh " fine your security guard then has a black shirt with the word security print in white letters throw at me.

I change in front of them they smile and lick their lips hungrily.

I read my lines a few times and one of the girls offer to help me but I told her no I fine.

Thoughts of escape still came to mind but there is no fuck way out. I going to have to do screw my way out here today "ready" Malcolm ask me I nodded " ok everyone it show time" she shouts and they get in place.

I moved to the door as the camera is point of the girls they tell their part and the camera soon point at me " every thing good ladies" I said pretending I just came through the door to check on the models.

" everything good" Drew said and got close to me "sure I can't be of any help" I said with a seductive smile.

"maybe you can help" she told me and press her body against me a few other girls did the same too. " so what is it" I ask with a smile and lustful look and Drew then kiss me.

I wrap my arms around her French kiss her as the girls tug at my clothing. I felt one unbuckle my pants, a other working on my shoes and Drew pull my shirt off me.

They kiss me all over my body which tickle and then I got pull to a bed. The girls are wearing mini skirts, high heels, small tight top of different colors, some jewelry and under their clothes are sexy lacy panties or thongs and bras.

They slowly undress until my dick is rock hard solid. Drew mounts my face for me to eat her and a other girl sucks on my cocks. I lick Drew 's love hole with no protest while the other girl suck and lick my cock greedily.

When I made Drew cum and the girl who named is Michelle also got me to cum they forced some drink down my throat "don't Percy its just a potion that keep you hard all day and also you have more stamina, mom gave it to us, won't be fun if you wore out after a few fucks will it" Drew whisper to me.

I moan in response to her after she told me that Michelle finish up drink my cum. They move off me so others can take their places it wasn't until I finish eating all the girls and after they finish blowing me.

That the first one a girl with black hair and make up mount me I moan in please at how tight this girl's pussy is. " enjoying it Percy" she whisper to me and I look at her more closely shit it Nico. Before I could say a thing she kiss me her tongue enter my mouth and we make out until we were spend.

Then she got off for a other girl to have her turn with me and this girl was very rough with me.

Rode me hard and long until she was tired and happy then the next one got on for her turn.

This went on for the next hour as these took turns before I started taking control. I grab one girl have her kiss a other one then took Drew's fine ass for a bit then took Nico for a while.

Then I ram my dick into a other girl's ass and fuck her until she begging me to stop. And while this happen Malcolm still recording and service times she say stop and tell us so she can get a better angle or tell us to do something kinky or erotica.

By the time we're done of laying in a pile of naked hot girls Nico and Drew at my sides. Malcolm ask if I can just do one more person then she be done for the day I sigh and pull Hero on me who still has some energy left in her.

She slide down on my cock then goes up and down on it " fuck fuck so good" she cries out in the room. " ah gods your pussy really good" I tell her through my moans and she smiles at this.

We kept fucking until I cum in her womanhood and she does the same on my dick before collapsing on my chest we share a small kiss and Malcolm say that a wrap. Pack up her stuff winks at me then leaves after she gets the key and unlocks the door.

I fall asleep soon afterwards because I just don't have the energy to get up to dress and leave " night girls" I said out loud " night Percy" is the reply I get from them all then I close my eyes.

**Sorry its late but I been busy lately try to update sooner. Review **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Percy's pov**

I moan as I woke to someone stroking my cock, I still in a pile of naked girls and I see who holding my dick. I almost faint at that moment because it is Aphrodite jerking me off and the best part is that she naked.

She had the hourglass body, DD size breasts, shave pussy, smooth white skin and pink nipples. I could hold it any more so I cum and my seamen landed on her breasts I grin feeling proud of that. She wipe it off with her hands and lick if off them in front me in a very hot way.

When she was done she then ran a hand over my chest " someone been enjoying my daughters" she whisper to me " yeah they been great" I told her and she giggles.

" so ready for a other fuck and likely be the best one of your whole life" the goddess ask me in a serious tone.

" fuck yeah" I answer Aphrodite

" just the words I want to hear" the goddess of love said and smile.

" but lets get out of here Percy not that I don't mind my daughters in the room or anything but I just want it to be just the two of us" she told me before teleporting us to a pink room that I guess is hers on Olympus.

Also notice the both of us are on a queen size hot pink bed, I move the first move by kissing hers perfect lips and cupping one of her big tits. The goddess push her tongue into my mouth and soon we fight to see who dominate I put up a good fight but in the end lose with her exploring every inch of my mouth.

When she pull away I whimper a little but she smirks at me before slipping my dick between her jugs.

She start to tit fuck me I moan as she does this I also start thrusting my dick a little. She lick the tip of my cock every time it pop out between her big breasts she also massage my balls with her soft hand.

She drove me crazy with all this I am going to cum soon and she notice this.

It just made her step it up some more until I shot my load she caught most of it with her mouth but some got on her tits and faces. She clean it off fast then lay on the bed spread eagle " your turn to pleasure me Percy, let see how good you are with that tongue" Aphrodite say in a seduction tone.

I quickly get between her legs, start eating the goddess of love's wet pussy like their no tomorrow.

"yeah Percy like that, work my pussy" she moan to me which just encourage me to do more I slip a finger into her and she cries out more.

I play with her clit too, when she finally came, I drank her love juices greedily and after I was done.

She had me lay on the bed so she could blow me, Aphrodite has to be the best cock sucker in the whole world because she so good and I almost cum in the first minute of her sucking me.

After a good ten minutes I blew my load in her waiting mouth ' mm yummy:" she say to me with a smile.

Then gets flat on her back on top of the bed and spread eagle "come get some Percy" she said and wink at me.

My dick is rock hard, hell its harder than it ever been and Aphrodite is driving me crazy with her body. I just hop on top of her, kiss those lips for a bit and shove my meat stick into her love hole.

The feeling was like nothing I ever felt before, her pussy felt so warm and tight to me. I ram my dick in and out of her like a animal, I play with her tits, she claws my back and I just keep ramming her pussy some more.

I fuck the goddess of love for a hour before I Cumming in her womb, she also came with me and she shout at me to shoot my seed in her " cum in me Percy I want your babies" she told me which instead of ruining the mood turn me on some more.

I kept thrusting into her as I shoot more of my semen into that fine pussy. When I am done I look Aphrodite in the eyes before flipping her on her stomach then taking her hot ass for half a hour " fuck never done anal before" she said while letting cries of pain slip through her lips.

After wards when I am finish with hers butt, we cuddle for a while then, she teleport me to my cabin and I soon fall asleep.

Or I was going to until my cabin's door is kick open and I look to see a angry Annabeth looking at me. Crap!

**Hope u all like it, Percy in some trouble but he get out of it one way or the other. And I going to be creating some new stories plus updating the ones I have right now too and that all folks ****J. Review **


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy's pov**

I look at Annabeth " hey what up" I asked knowing the likely answer. " I fucked hate u Percy, I love u and u still go fuck other whores" she said in a very hate full tone.

" hey don't call them whores" I shout at her in rage then said leave but Annabeth gave me the finger. Then she pull out her knife " what are u doing Annabeth" I ask her in a worry tone " well I going to cut off your dick Percy and make u eat it" she reply in a creepy tone which just scare me now.

Then thing I know I struggling with her as she try to turn me into a girl the hard way. But I overpower Annabeth, twist her hand until she drop the knife and I gave her a kiss on the lips.

And she just me back with lots of lust and I soon felt Annabeth 's tongue in my mouth exploring it.

I let her explore my mouth for a bit before felting her butt and she reply by grabbing my balls. I still naked from my time with the goddess of love, I unbutton her jeans then down her grey panties and slip a finger in to Annabeth 's pussy.

" yeah that it Percy" Annabeth say after she breaks the kiss and I slip two fingers into her. She took off her shirt showing a black bra which soon lay on the floor.

I couldn't help but stare at my best friends breasts a nice c cup size with light brown nipples. I held the right one in one hand and look Annabeth in the eyes " what your waiting for Percy, play with them and enjoy but no biting" she told me with a grin.

I suck on her right nipple softy and I got a moan from Annabeth. I lick and suck that tit as best as I can while Annabeth moan softly and runs a hand through my hair.

While this happens I also notice that Annabeth has a bush between her legs as I am still fingering her. " do u even shave" I ask her as I switch to play with her other tit " hey I forgot ok, been busy lately like having to deal with my new sisters now shut up and suck Percy" she tells me.

I did as she want and play with her left tit now which earn more moans from her. " that good Percy" I hear her muttered and soon she Cumming from my fingering after which she tell me to stop.

So she can't take off the rest of her clothes so in a couple of minutes my best friends is stark naked.

We just for a few minutes stare at each other before Annabeth said " lets do this" and grab my dick with her soft hands. Then she got on her knees and lick the tip of it I moan softy and she smirks at me. For the next ten minutes Annabeth licks, suck and plays with my cock until I came into her hot mouth.

" yummy" she whispers to me then push me so I now laying on the bed and gets on me. " ready" I ask her as she position my dick in front of her fuck hole " fuck yes" she answer me and impale herself with my cock.

"fuck" I whisper as I felt how tight Annabeth 's pussy is which is pretty tight. She ride me for the next hour before we both came, I pull Annabeth off me and lay her on her back. Then got on her so I can have my turn " wait Percy let me get ready" she say but I just ram into her womanhood and screw my best friend like there no tomorrow.

" fuck oh fuck Percy your so rough" Annabeth shouts as I still kept fucking her pussy hard. We came in about 30 minutes but I was not done yet, so I got Annabeth flat on her belly and with her cute ass in the air.

" Percy I tired please no more ok, later I promise we can fuck" Annabeth say in a weak tone but I just laugh. I grab her waist with both hands, position my dick at her ass and ram it in there " oh gods not there Percy oh fuck Please pull out!" Annabeth said as she now in pain. But I just thrust in and out of her butt while she still beg me to stop.

" it just anal Annabeth" I tell her after ten minutes of her fucking her ass and I kept going for a other ten before shooting my load in there. " done" I told and pull out then lay next to her as lays there tired, sweating and now rubbing her butt.

" get I think I be going for a walk now" I tell Annabeth who just looks at me and said " ok I be here resting my poor body from the sex we have" then I get out to dress but I slap Annabeth 's butt before I leave " hey what that for" she asked me " because u got a cute ass" I answer and she blushes.

And I then outside just walking around camp thinking about how I just screw my best friend but I also see a certain goddess. I decision to go over and ask her if she fine or what she doing. " hey Athena what u doing" I shout and walk toward her.

**Hope u all like it and I be post the next chapter soon and also anyone else u all prefer Percy to screw next?. Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Percy's Pov**

I stare at lady Athena as she notices me and she sneer at me.

" what do u want Jackson" she asked me while I politely ask her if she alright. My answer is from her snapping at me saying yes I am ok just tired. We talk a little she complain about how she can't find the cure to the problem about the guys.

She said that maybe Hecate did this or could help turn the girls back to boys. But she can't seem to find Hecate at all and plus Zeus is riding her back to fix him/ her soon or else.

I then ask her if she prefer Zeus stay a girl longer. She answer with a laugh " yes I will because then he know how it feels to be one". I agree with that and gave her a kiss on the lips as she was distract by the thought of her father suffering being a chick longer.

Well the kiss last less a minute before I broke it and Athena look at me stun. But she recovers fast and touches her lips " someone seems to have a death wish" she say with a smile " maybe" I told and her right breast.

Now I know that stupid but hey she likely killed me for the kiss anyway why not see how far I can go. I rub her nipple through the grey dress she wearing and earn a moan from her " I can killed u right Jackson" she told me in a dark tone but I laugh " then do it" I said and she looks shock.

Thought I be begging for my life right now I guess. " what do u want? " she ask after slapping my hand away from her breast " oh your virgin pussy" I told her like it was nothing. Athena eyes widen so much I thought they will pop out

I grab her hips as she distract and gave the goddess of wisdom a nice deep kiss. I wrap my arms around her and grab her butt which is soft " are u insane or what Jackson" she snap at me after I broke the kiss. " no just want u Athena" I answer swiftly and look her deep in the eyes " your mad" she muttered as I then kiss her neck.

I rub a hand between her legs " no not there please I a virgin" she moans to me but that just gets me hard. I soon got her laying on the ground, roll up the white tunic she wearing to her hips and yank off the black panties she wearing.

I fingering the goddess while tasting more of her lips. "no I a virgin goddess this is wrong" she whispers to me after I made her cum and drop my pants to reveal my dick " no one will know " I tell her. And thrust into her before she can reply I also lower the upper part of her tunic so I can see her tits. Which are like a good c cup with pink nipples " be more gentle" Athena whispers as I fucking her newly deflower pussy.

I did as she asked since I am her first, I smirk knowing I am the first man to be in the goddess and also soon to be the first to shoot his seed in her. Anyway Athena's fuck hole is amazing so hot, tight and wets I barely keeping my herself from coming early. And after a good half hour of fucking we came together.

" I could scream rape right now" Athena whisper to me as we relax from the hot sex we did. " maybe but with no cuts, bruises or any injures no one going to believe it and also then every one your not a virgin anymore too" I tell her and she got mad.

" you tell anyone what we did I kill you without a second thought" she told me as I got off her so we can fixed ourselves up. " so do I pay you now?" I said to her in a joking tone but still got mad and almost punch me but avoid it.

" kidding Athena just a joke" I told her

" not a funny one and here have this" she said and gave me a silver color iPhone 5

" thanks but why give me this" I asked her and she blushes a bit

" to call me if you want to get together again" she whispers to me

" oh I see, you want to fool around some more and sure I contact you" I said and smirk as she gets tiny bit mad but it goes away after a long good bye kiss.

I couldn't help but whistle as I walk away and decision a short walk in the woods is in order.

**Sorry if its short people, been busy but I still get some chapters done and I update as soon as I can't but I still working on a chapter for the return of the Demon king and rise of the dragon king. Review**

**p.s the next girl be one of Percy's best friends girlfriend who lives in the woods. First one to review the answer correctly I sent you the next chapter before I load it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Percy's pov**

I took a deep breath of the fresh air in the woods tonight. I thought about on how to tell Annabeth that I nail her mom today, maybe she doesn't need to know it right now or ever. Then I thought Grover who I had not see lately for a while since he a girl now gods wonder where he been lately.

Anyway I enjoy my walk in the forest pretty well until I hearing someone crying.

I follow the noise until I come to a clearing and see Grover's girlfriend Juniper sitting on a rock crying. I start to think if I ask he what wrong or just leave her alone but decision to see what wrong since it be mean to leave her crying.

" hey Juniper what wrong" I asked her quietly and she turn to look at me in shock.

" nothing wrong Percy" she lies to me but I give her a look

" ok it just that me and Grover aren't working anymore, ever since the morning he woke up a girl he been ignoring me and when ever I try helping him he just pushes me away" she say to me in a sob.

" it ok Juniper Grover come around it just that this whole situation is really bad for him" I told her as I walk up to her and wipe her tears away.

" I know but Grover doesn't seem to notice how he hurting me by just ignoring me" she also said to me as she balls a fist in her right hand and hit the ground.

" ouch!" she shout as she holds her hand

" don't hurt yourself now Juniper" I tell her in a soft tone then take her hand and kiss it.

" feel better now" I ask her and she answer yes while her face turns red and I also notice how pretty her green eyes are too.

We also then talk about nature( well she did all I did was listen) and Juniper also told me about some funny things Grover done in the past.

" really he had a crush on a blueberry blush" I ask Juniper while trying not to laugh at this news

" oh yes Grover did and I felt jealous at that" she answer me and we laugh about it

" I so going to tease him about this later" I tell her and she makes a face at this

" no your not Percy that be mean" she told me in a motherly like tone and waving her index finger at me.

"fine I won't tease the poor guy then" I told Juniper and she smiles in victory

Juniper then ask me how I am doing lately and I couldn't help to grin. I told her its been great been having lots of "fun" and just been doing my usual camp routine.

" so are what I been hearing about you true Percy" Juniper asks suddenly and gets closer me than I will prefer.

" about what" I said trying to play dumb but Juniper saw through this " don't play dumb Percy because I heard how your enjoying fellow campers" she says with a smirk.

" that personal Juniper and none of your business too" I tell her and she shrug then grab my groin without warning.

" hey what the heck Juniper this is wrong for gods" I shout her and the Nymph just laughs at me before unzipping my zipper.

" mmmmm I guess that rumor true you are big" she whisper to me as she pull out my dick and rubs it.

" what are you doing Juniper? You're my best friend's girl" I tell her just before she causes me to moan.

" well since Grover ignoring me and as the only male here your going to give me the affection I want." she answer me and wrap her mouth around my cock.

She soon bobbing her head on my dick and grab a fist full of her hair. And thrust deeper in her warm mouth " yeah suck it Juniper" I tell her as I enjoying the blowjob she giving me.

I came in her mouth few minutes later and watch her swallow eagerly. " you know Juniper we should stop this" I told her and she give me a seductive smile " we should but we already started and do you really want to stop Percy?" she answer me before stripping off her tunic.

I just lose it and decision Grover must never learn of this ever. I admire Juniper for a minute, her breasts are small but beautiful, she has petite build, her nipples are a light brown, she shaved and amazing.

I can't believe Grover been ignoring her, I worship Juniper if she was my girl and never let her go.

She helps me strip myself naked and after we are done. I suck and play with her tits which I find to be firm and soft but even through Juniper like it she want me in her now. " Please Percy no more foreplay fuck me now" she said to me in a moan.

Juniper got on all four and gave me a full view of her wet pussy. I got in position behind and told her it hurt a bit but be better after a minutes. And with that I thrust into the Nymph who scream out in pain I lean to kiss one of her face cheeks. " want to keep going? Because if its too much we can stop I won't mind" I whisper to her.

" no I want this Percy now take me like the others" Juniper tells me and I just obey her wish. And start thrusting in and out of her tight cuckold. I grab her hair, spank her butt and tell her she a slut. Juniper surprising like the dirty talking and reply with "yeah I am, I your fuck slut and whore too" plus a lot of others that just down right scares me.

Because I got to wonder where she learn that type of language but it does turn me on more. And I ram her fuck hole until we came together then I throw her on her back, my dick got hard again and I got on her. Ram my cock back in to her sweet pussy and took Juniper again.

" fuck yes" she shouts as we same again ten minutes later. " my turn now " Juniper told me before push me off and on to my back. The nymph mount me and fuck me cowgirl style I grab her breasts as this went up and down as she bounce on me.

We both climax after maybe fifteen minutes and she collapses on my chest. " thanks Percy I need that" Juniper tell me in a happy tone and kiss me.

We just lay like this for while as I enjoy the sight if her on me. ' ok time to get dress Juniper" I told and she gets of me.

I slip my pants back first when I heard " Percy, Juniper?" and turn to see my best friend Grover and to make matters worst Juniper still naked. " hey buddy" was all I could say to my friend.

**Ok finally done with this chapter, I update as soon as I can and happy new years people. Review **


	24. Chapter 24

**Percy's pov**

I look at Grover as he/she look at us in shock. I thinking quick and not really going over it I said " hey buddy want in".

Which earn look of disgust but Juniper save us with " we're going skinny dipping sweetie" and Grover loses that face of disgust and blushes deeply.

" at this time" Grover asks and looks away.

" perfect time buddy because their be no one to see us" I answer and Grover seems to accept it.

" ok because for a minute I thought something else was going on" Grover tells as she moves to walk away.

" like what silly, now are do you want to join us" Juniper said and Grover face got even redder but surprisingly Grover say yes and starts to strip. I give Juniper a look and she shrug like it nothing.

I can't help but look at Grover because since the she become a female Grover looks like a normal mortal girl. I didn't even realize her until she told me she Grover and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Anyway Grover got a slim figure, small perky breasts, normal girl's legs, long brown hair with no horns, heart shape face that I barely even can connect to old Grover and I she shave.

I try to calm my self down after she finish undressing and also trying really hard to hide my semi hard dick. I kept telling my self Grover is one of my best friends and best friends don't screw each other but that just brought up images of a naked Annabeth in my head instead.

Luckily Juniper distracts Grover by asking her what she was doing. " I want to apologize for ignoring you Juniper I so sorry" Grover answer her and the two hugs. I really try not to stare but two naked girls sharing a hug is so hard not to stare at. And worst Juniper sees my member, she smiles and give me a evil look.

I plead with my eyes for her not to let Grover see my now hard dick. And she then gave me a you own me one look and broke the hug then ran to the lake saying last one in is a rotten apple.

I beaten Grover to the lake and try to make small talk with Grover after she gets in.

" so how you been lately" I ask Grover

" ok but for the gender change but other than that I be fine I guess" she said and swims to Juniper to talk to her.

I move away to give them their privately and I don't really want to hear them anyway too. Thought about just leaving the lake and getting my clothes back on then going to sleep.

" you ok Percy" I hear Grover and turn my head to see her next to me

" yeah bud and how was your talk with Juniper?" I sad and Grover told me it went well and that she turning in for the night.

" want to swim back now too" I asked hoping Grover say yes.

" not just yet Percy" she answers me and then grabs my cock.

And before I could say a thing she starts giving me a hand job. " what are you doing buddy" I said loudly to Grover who smiles.

" being blunt Percy and showing what I want" she said and kiss me.

Then after the kiss ends, Grover explains that the reason she ignoring Juniper was because she has feelings for me and she been feeling guilty about them. And the talk she just had with Juniper was really about her telling Juniper this. And asking her permission to go after me which Grover said Juniper happily gave her consent to this.

" lets go to the beach Percy I want to take me in the sand" Grover whisper to me and I just follow her back to the beach. We end up making out first with her being eager to taste my lips and mouth.

Then pulls me back so she now on her back and I on top of her. " do you really want this" I ask her hoping she said no. " yes Percy I do or am I not good enough for you" Grover reply and I told her ok.

I enter her slowly and I moan as she felt amazing, I broke her hymen as quickly as possible and after Grover got used to me I started thrusting in to her fuck hole. " oh gods Percy this feels really good I guess all that practice helps" I hear Grover say before moaning my name several times. And also before I could say a word is said " I know about the other girls you fuck and I got some of those DVDs that Malcolm sells too".

I didn't say anything to that and kept screwing one of my best friends. " ok off I want to ride you" Grover then say after we came together. " huh" I said in surprise " get on your back so I can ride your cock buddy" Grover say and smiles as I did what she said.

" where is this coming from" I ask and she laughs " remember I seen the DVDs Percy and I want to try all the things you did with them" she told me and then mounts me.

The next hour me and Grover just go at it in every position we know and after just finishing with her fine ass we collapse on the sand tired and sweaty.

"thanks and I think we should turn in for the moment" Grover say and give me a last kiss before leaving to the forest.

" see you had a good time I see" I hear and turn to see a Juniper smirking standing fully clothe and holding my in her hands.

" oh yes and you gave Grover your consent" I tell her which causes her to roll her eyes and laugh.

" well its be so mean to denial her to you" she said then tosses my clothes at me. " anyway here your clothes and go gets some rest your likely be needing it in soon" Juniper told me as she leaves. I dress quickly and head back to my cabin, open the door to a see a sleeping Annabeth. I change for sleep, hop on a other bunk and before sleeping decision to see Athena if she got any leads to undoing my evil Titan grandfather curse.

**Hope you all like it, were have finish earlier but I was busy with dealing with a ex. Next to out as soon as I am done with other chapters for my other stories. Review **


	25. Chapter 25

**Percy's pov **

I closed my eyes as I heard them pass me by and sigh in relieve that they didn't find me. I then craw out of the hole that I found and cover with some branches and leaves.

I been hiding from Malcolm and her gang for most of the day now. Can't believe how I got into this situation, all start two days ago when I try to help Athena but she told me she didn't need my help and I left her cabin thinking of what to do.

It ended when passing Malcolm who told to get my self to showers. I said no because I wasn't in the move for what she has in mind.

So I avoid her and ignore her request all day.

At the end of the day I found a note sticking on my cabin door. Saying that I in trouble and if I don't come to showers tomorrow I be hunt down and drag there. I ignore it because I really starting to get tired of Malcolm filming me when I with a girl.

So I throw the note away, check the cabin in case anyone here and after looking everywhere in it hit the sack for a good night sleep.

And the next morning I woke to Malcolm knocking on my door.

" morning Percy"

" what do you want Malcolm?"

I asked her and she just grins evilly which cause me to back away from her.

" you know what I want Percy if you keeping hiding from me their be trouble"

" like what?" I asked

" well when we catch I could let some of the girl use a strap on to fuck you"

She told me as I stop and look at her in pure horror.

" you just trying to scare me right"

I whisper but she shook her head.

No Percy they really want to fuck your ass but I told them no but since your being a bad boy I could just change my mind"

As she telling me this I see some of her fellow sibling appearing behind.

" anyway Percy come with us or else you get the pounding of your life today"

I slam the door shut after that and lock it. Then I grab my night stand and use it to block the door with it.

" Percy open this door now or its your ass that's getting it"

I heard Malcolm shout and told her to sit on it. Next thing I know they pounding on the door and I sneaking out though a window.

I hear them finally break in to my cabin and likely tearing up the place for me. Soon found the hole where I am now hiding and been here ever since.

Anyway I came out since it really cramp in there. I head into the woods since the whole camp is likely not safe for me.

" hey there he is, get him"

I heard someone shout and turn to see a group of girls coming at me with nets and clubs. I ran so fast that stop to think where I am going and ended it up deep in the forest.

" need some help"

I hear and look to see a nymph next to me and I nod hearing my chasers coming. She took my hand and lead me to a bush where we hid as they came though..

" thanks"

I told the nymph and learn her name is Leah

" it nothing but I want my reward now and my friends want some too"

She whisper me and I was dumbstruck until she grab my balls. Also notice three more nymph coming out of some trees and I sigh knowing that I shouldn't have trust the nymph.

**Hope you all like it and next be soon as I can write it. Review **


	26. Chapter 26

**Percy's pov**

I moan as Leah kiss me while her friends Linda, Kelly and Grace. They all have fair skin but Linda has red hair and green. Kelly is blond with hazel eyes and Grace is black hair with brown eyes.

They all have sizeable busts, Leah is brown hair with green eyes and I as she kisses me the others start to undress me.

Leah broke the kiss so they can remove my shirt and in minutes I naked with now equally nude nymphs.

Leah told to lay on the ground and I follow her command. The girls play rock, paper and scissor to see who rides me first. Kelly won and hop on my dick to ride me while Leah coming in a second sat on my face and told me to lick her nice wet pussy.

I moan in her pussy as I felt Kelly tight womanhood squeeze my cock as she fuck me.

" fuck he so good Leah"

Kelly said as she is enjoys me, Leah agrees with her as she grinding her pussy to my face and loving my tongue as I pleasure her with it.

"oh fuck I coming "

Leah said as she climax on and I drink her love juice. A few minutes later me and Kelly come together.

Both Leah and Kelly get off me so Linda and Grace can have their turn. Leah then start eating Kelly while Linda mounts me and Grace grinds her pussy to my face.

About twenty minutes later Linda and Grace are done. Leah now finish with Kelly mounts me while Kelly sits on my face.

Linda laid on the ground and spread her legs for Grace.

Grace with out being told anything starts eating Linda. I pretty much enjoy these hot nymphs and likely meet up with them again after this.

The next hour I spend being fuck by all nymphs at once twice and licking their pusses. Afterwards they all kiss me and Leah tells me I should see them soon while winking and then they all leave.

Not thinking because of this hot encounter I enter the camp.

" hey their he is get him"

I heard someone shout and turn to see the mob I was running from earlier. This lead right back to me running for my life and I ran into Nico's Cabin and she look surprise as I ran in.

" Nico I need you shadow travel me to the lake buddy"

I said fast as I heard the mob banging on the door and Nico quickly did as I ask of her.

Soon we appear near a tree close to the lake but to my horror found a other mob of girl blocking the path there.

" hey their he is lets get him and oh look he has a friend. We can have fun with her too"

One shouts after she sees us and I grab Nico right hand to lead her away but I see that other mob has likely broke into Nico's cabin and found us not there. And down heading to us wave their nets and clubs.

" what the heck is going on here"

Nico cries out looking all scare and confuse as the two mobs rush to us. And an idea pops in my and looking at the girls wanting to fuck me in a way I didn't want to feel.

I pray to a certain goddess for help and next thing I know I into her bed with Nico.

" nice for you and your friend to join me. Now I think a reward for me for saving you is need"

I heard the owner of this bed say in a seductive tone, I groan and un buckle my belt.

**Hope you all like it. Review **


	27. Chapter 27

**Percy's pov**

I strip down to my boxer as she got on the bed with us. She is wearing a hot pink robe and likely nothing else under it. Nico eyes wide looks at me and then at the goddess before starting to undress too.

" Nico you don't need to do that"

I try to tell the poor girl but Aphrodite stop me.

" no don't stop, get out of those clothes and I will teach you how to really pleasure Percy." she said to Nico as she then pull the dress( didn't notice that until now) over her head.

Nico blushes deeply and gets closer to me until face is above my member. Which has cause a tent in my boxer to appear now.

" ok now free little Percy from there and gave it a few good licks"

The goddess told Nico who free my dick from my boxer and gave it a few licks. Then she got her to start blowing me but also has teaches Nico how to tease me by stopping just when I just about to come.

Aphrodite then tells Nico to stop and told her to play with herself while she finishes me.

Nico moves away from me and stars fingering her self. As the love goddess knees in front of me and take me in her warm mouth.

Aphrodite amazingly pleasure me with that mouth but she teases me like Nico did. So I grab her hair and fuck face the goddess. I came filling her sexy mouth with my semen and I pull out of her.

" that's how I like it Percy, rough and real man in control"

She said and remove her robe, revealing that great body to me and Nico.

"Percy I got an idea to spice this up want to hear it?"

Aphrodite told me as she lean in to whisper me her idea and I blush hearing it. But I like it and it got me even more arousal hearing it.

" sure lets do it"

I told her and she goes for what she needs for it. I told Nico to stop playing with herself, get off the bed and stand up.

" Ok Percy"

Nico told me as her Black eyes look at me questioning but I told her it's a surprise. I then stand in front of her and tell her to brace her self. Nico ask why and I just laugh then thrust into her.

" fuck"

Nico shouts when I enter her tight womanhood and I look over her shoulders to see Aphrodite returning from her closet wearing a strap on. She grinning like a madman and walks up behind Nico.

" Nico, Aphrodite going to take you from the back ok, it going to hurt but your going to love it"

I told her but she try to say no but I kiss her and Aphrodite thrust in Nico's backside. Nico scream in my mouth from all the pain she feeling and after a minute I broke the kiss.

She had tears coming down her face and a hurt expression too that made me feel bad but it pass. Me and love goddess at this moment start to thrust in and out of Nico's fuck holes.

" oh fuck this hurts"

Nico mutter out but I wasn't really paying attention I am enjoying her sweet pussy and making out with Aphrodite.

" harder!"

I heard Nico say after I broke my kiss with the love goddess and did as she ask. Soon she enjoy being screw by me and Aphrodite.

After twenty minutes we all come, me and Aphrodite laid Nico on the bed.

"Ok I lets switch holes now Percy"

Aphrodite told me as she got Nico on top of her and enter her while I took the back. Nico moan as she is fuck again and Aphrodite make out with her.

Then minutes later Nico comes and I soon after then we let her sleep on the bed. The goddess removes the strap on and lie spread eagle on her bed in front of me.

"come and get it Percy"

She told me and I was on her in less than ten second pumping thrusting in her. Me and Aphrodite go at it like a pair of animals, switching positions, leaving love bites over each other's body and after a good hour of sex we cuddle up.

" that was amazing Percy lets do that again and bring someone else too. The whole thing with us fucking Nico at the still time was very erotic and I love for us to have a other playmate to enjoy."

She tells me as she woke Nico up and has her start licking her pussy.

" ok stud time to leave I be keeping this one a little longer and teach her a few more things about lovemaking"

Aphrodite told and say she teleport me some where safe and away from Malcolm I dress and she snaps her finger to send me off.

I landed in a dark room and after a minutes find a light switch.

" hey Percy"

I heard someone say and found Malcolm staring at me with a evil grin. Crap I in Athena cabin, run for the door and open it to escape. But I felt someone grabbing my left foot and causing me to fall on the floor.

I try to crawl away but I felt more hands grabbing my feet and dragging me from the door way. Oh gods no Malcolm isn't alone I claw at the floor trying to escape but it was useless as I am being pull back and screaming for help.

The door is close and last thing I hear is Malcolm telling me I been a bad boy before I am knock out.

**Hope you all like, the last part reminds me of those horror movie where sometimes in the end the last person is drag screaming in to the dark. Anyway chapter be soon, also check out my other stories and any way reviews or suggests are welcome **


	28. Chapter 28

**Percy's pov**

I woke with my head pounding and with my hands tie up. I look around and saw Malcolm plus her gang staring me with smiles.

" good your awake now, lets get this show started and teach you a lesson"

She said as two girls who move to me and cut off my shirt. Then my pants then remove my shoes and socks.

" no I been good"

I beg them as I stood there in my boxers and watch them smirk evilly.

" ok get those boxers off him and lets use some of these toys now"

Malcolm said and soon my boxers are gone. She grabs my dick and twisted it a bit, I scream at this. And soon begging Malcolm not to do that again, she just laughs and has a girl untie my hand and I also got kick to the stomach from her.

Then the two girls who undress me force me in to a clean white tunic for some reason.

" he looks good in it"

Malcolm said, then order me to be clean up and they remove the tunic before using wet washcloths to scrub me clean.

Then they put the tunic on me again.

" ok fix up his hair and get this place ready"

Malcolm said as the girl comb and started to pull up decorations in the room. Which I realize is my cabin but with the bunks all gone except for one bed..

They put up a banner in ancient Greek but one of them block my view so I couldn't see it. Also flowers, ribbons and other things.

At this moment I was even more scare than ever.

" ok put the collar on him"

Malcolm said and next thing I know I got a black dog collar on my neck.

"alright Percy lick my boots or else"

She told after the damn collar is on, I said no and got a very pain shock.

"oops did I forget to tell you that your collar is a shock collar? Oh silly me I did"

" what the fuck is wrong with you" I shouted at her and got shock again.

After this one I move to her and started lick the knee high boots. She make me look at her as I doing, it was horrible and wonder what I did to deserve this.

" ok that is enough Percy, now I want you to lick the other's boots now and if cause any problems you be shock some more."

She told me and I ended up licking ten pairs of boots which thankfully were all new and clean.

Then she hook a leash to the collar and led me around the room. While the girls took photos of me or poke me while laughing.

I really wish I could kick their asses but with a shock collar on I could do nothing but take this.

" ok this is enough, maybe later we could really have fun with him but lets get this wedding started and someone get the bride already"

Malcolm said and I think my eyes almost pop out when i heard the word wedding. I try to run but got shock and I lifted back to my feet and had the collar remove.

" can't let the bride see that"

Malcolm told me as she took off that evil tool.

Then someone plays the wedding song on a ipod hook up to a stereo. And after a Aphrodite child who is the flower girl comes in, a girl dress in a wedding dress compete with a veil steps in and though the veil I see her eyes light up when she sees me.

I look at Malcolm and shoot her a " I kill you later" look for this.

The girl I realize is named Cody Thompson a former boy in camp. She stand next me while Malcolm now dress in an ancient Attire of white robes lights a brazier " ok everyone we are here gather to witness the union of Cody Thompson and Percy Jackson today, doesn't anyone have a reason why these two can't marry?"

I try to raise my hand but Malcolm shoots me a do it and you pay look so I kept it down.

" ok since no spoke lets get down to business"

Malcolm said as I wonder again what I did to deserve this.

**Well I leave you here until the next chapter, hope you all like this, I was laughing as I wrote this and any feedback is welcome. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own PJO**

**Percy's pov**

I look around at the guests at this horrible event and wonder if they really are going to let me be forcing married.

" Do you Cody Thompson take Perseus Jackson as your husband to hold and love until do you part"

Malcolm ask Cody who with out any hesitantly say I do.

" now do you Perseus Jackson take Cody Thompson as your bride to hold and love until do you part?"

" I do"

I said knowing I got no choice in the damn matter.

" ok I not declare you husband and wife. You made kiss the bride!"

I lifted Cody's veil and gave her a deep kiss.

Everyone cheer at his and the guest throw flowers in the air.

The wedding reception was held in my cabin naturally with Malcolm providing a small feast.

It was mostly potato chips, sodas, candy bars, some KFC, McDonald and Pizza. And oh wine for me and my new bride to drink.

" ok everyone lets the newlyweds have some privately now"

Malcolm told everyone after they had their enough of food and drinks.

They all leave and Malcolm gives me a wink as she is the last one to leave.

" good their finally gone"

Cody said and smashes his lips to me. And invades my mouth with her tongue and I returned the kiss.

We spend five minutes French kissing before she pull away with a smile on her face.

" I going to give you the best night of your life"

She told and starts removing her dress while I take off this tunic.

" I see someone went commando today"

Cody comments when she sees I not wearing something under this tunic.

I see she doesn't know that I got strip and force to wear the tunic.

Cody look very pretty with her dark blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin, she is shave down there and b cup breasts.

I grab one and play with it's pink nipple. She moans at my action and takes hold of my dick then strokes it.

I slip two fingers into her fuck hole and felt how wet she is. Then I play with the other breast but also start sucking on the one I was playing with.

After a few minutes I stop all action and lifted Cody on to the bed. She giggles as I drop her on the soft and gets in a spread eagle position.

I hop on the bed going for her but she kicks my stomach and grins evilly.

" sorry but you got to earn this pussy husband"

" what do I need to do my sweet bride"

I asked her and she told me to lick her legs then kiss her feet.

I sigh and start licking her legs which made her giggle. Cody had me lick her legs on over at least two time then I kiss her feet which she loved.

She also had me kiss each of her toes and I starting wondering if she got a foot fetish or something.

Finally she told me to stop and I enter her. She has a tight and wet pussy that I very much enjoy.

Cody has me after ten minutes of me plowing her, on my back and with her now riding me.

" yeah you like these right?"

She say as she notices me staring at her tits, she leans down and whispers to me to suck them which I did.

We fool around for the next hour, switching positions before stopping and resting. Cody falls asleep with a smile on her face. I lay next to her wondering if Malcolm got any thing else in store for me.

" hey I see you had a good time"

I hear a certain voice and find Malcolm back in my cabin.

" go away "

I tell her and she laughs

" sorry but no I going to get some on you now"

She said and I notice for the first time she wearing nothing but those boots of hers. She gets on the bed and like Cody mounts me but she is rougher as she rode me.

" you like this bitch? Yeah you like this pussy don't you Percy! How you enjoy your new wife Percy? She was fine I bet"

Malcolm told me as she fucks me wildly and talks dirty with me. I take it especially when she slaps me a little and tells me I am a fuck toy. When we finally come it was amazing, she get off me and kiss me.

" you likely hate me right now right? Well get use to it Percy or your sweet mother will get a package loaded with DVDS of her son getting it on with camp half-blood girls. Yeah I know that's mess up and I don't care."

She told me and leaves the cabin after putting on a robe. I lay there again but now thinking if what to do.

**Hope you all like this one and next be soon. Reviews or suggests are welcome. Until next time people!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do own PJO**

**Percy's pov**

" I sorry Percy but no"

" please Chiron I just want to go home"

" no Percy maybe you can talk with Zeus but I doubt she will let you leave"

Chiron tells me before leaving to check on some camper.

I stand outside the Big house wondering what I going to do. I been trying to get permission to leave camp for a week but Chiron keeps saying no and I need to get away from Malcolm.

Its been a week since my "wedding" and I Malcolm been blackmailing me into obeying her.

And on top of that my " bride" moved in with me which is just creepy. But she very nice person and doesn't mind me being with other girls.

Though she likes to watch me go at it with them. And Malcolm been making me do that for the whole week.

I getting worn out from all that lovemaking and Malcolm getting rougher to deal with. Because she trying to get me into doing kinky things with the girls I doing but I really going any of her ideas.

" Percyyyyy"

A certain female voice call out to me as she came up to me.

" hey Malcolm what's up?"

I said to her in a calm tone and fake smile.

" nothing stud but I want you in the shower tonight ok or else mom will get a package"

She said and walks away from me.

I grind my teeth at this and curse softly at her as she leaves.

Then I remember what Chiron said about talking with Zeus. I know I not his favorite person in the world but I saved Mount Olympus so maybe she/he will let me leave the camp.

Yeah if I ask her very nicely she could me leave and after I gone I somehow plot my revenge on Malcolm.

I walk to the Zeus cabin and knock on the door several time before. Zeus answers it, she dress in a t shirt, jeans and sneakers.

" what you want!"

" can I leave the camp?"

I said in my respectful tone and bow to her.

" no! now go away you I busy going a manly show"

She told me and slam the door on me. I don't know what happen but the past week and Malcolm's action finally cause me to lost it.

I knock again but this time harder and again Zeus open the door to likely shout at me.

But I push her back in and slam the door behind us.

" what is the meaning us this!"

She told me in a demanding tone and cross her arms.

I grab a hand of her shirt and pull her into a hard kiss. Then push her against the wall and tug at her shirt.

" what are you doing?"

She tells me as I torn off her shirt and find she not wearing a bra. I took hold of one and twist the soft mound of flesh.

" stop that hurts"

Zeus cries out but I stop listen and force her to her knees. And with one hand unzip my pant and fish out my dick.

" I am the ruler of Olympus boy how dare yo"

I stop what ever she was going to say by shoving my cock in her mouth. At this moment I realized what I am doing but instead of stop just keep going. I was going to take out all my rage from Malcolm and this week on Zeus

" suck it you bitch"

I told her and watch as she do. I grab her hair and shove my dick deeper in that warm mouth.

She sucks until I come and fill her bitch mouth with my cum.

Then I force her on all four and rip off her jeans.

" no wait I the King you stupid boy"

She tells me as I torn the boxers she is wearing.

" no your whore"

I shouted as down my pants and I ram into her virgin pussy and hear her scream. I spend the next half hour enjoying Zeus's pussy, its wet and very tight.

" please stop, I let you leave"

Zeus said as she begs me to stop but I didn't I really enjoying this. I cum for the third time and pull out of her. I have her then lay on her back so I could get on top of her, I enter her again and pin her hands above her head with my hands.

" you like this Zeus huh, you always enjoy fucking women haven't you right, well how do you like being the woman and being fuck by you nephew? Don't like it well I don't care and I think I leave a bastard in you."

I tell her as I ravage her and kiss her neck.

" I coming"

I whisper to her ten minutes in to screwing her.

" no please"

She said but I still came and pull out of her. I stood over her and stroke my self until I came and shot my seed on her. I cover her hair, face and tits with my semen then I told to suck me clean which she did with out any protest.

After she done I pull up my pants and leave with out saying anything.

I decide to leave camp and maybe get in touch with Rachel she can help me in turning the men back to their original form.

**Sorry it took me this long to update but I recently got gallbladder remove and have to with that plus my two anime loving girlfriends have been fighting again over something which to me seems stupid. Any way, reviews or suggests are welcome. Until next time everyone**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own PJO**

**Percy's pov**

I got a ride from Ares who was working on her bike behind her cabin. Wasn't hard to convince her to give me and I had a quickie with her also before we left. She drop me off in New York city where I made a phone though a payphone to Rachel.

She answers thankfully.

" Percy is it safe to talk on the phone, I mean I thought monster can hear you though it?"

She asked me and I told her yeah its un safe but most of the monsters were defeat back during the battle and the rest are hiding at least for the moment. Then she asks what I need?

To which I tell her we need to meet and she said to meet her at our school.

I took the bus half the way there and walk the rest of the way. I saw her standing out the front entrance of the school.

She is dress in a purple shirt, her usual beat up jean with a old pair of shoes on and a rainbow color belt on too.

" hey Rachel"

I shout at her and she waves at me.

I explain to her what has happen back at camp and she laughed when I told her Apollo is a chick now. Then I tell if she can help me find Hecate so I have her turn the guys back to normal.

Rachel also ask if the girls were also gender change too.

She got sad when I said no and said how can she help?

I told her if she can have a vision and tell me where to find the goddess.

" Percy it doesn't really work like that"

She told me and says lets go to her place and see what she can do to help me.

" sounds great Rachel"

I told her and follow her to a waiting limo.

**Back at camp **

**Malcolm's pov**

" so why not in the camp anymore?"

I ask a sibling who nodded her head and told me they search everywhere for him. So Percy left the camp I how if he is that dumb or maybe even planning revenge .

Well no matter, I better send the DVDs to his mom and get a team together to hunt him down. Yes I be leading it, oh how we will teach him a lesson and afterwards he will be a good boy.

Sometime Chiron later call the whole camp to tell us Percy is gone and has likely gone home. She started asking for volunteer to go get him back and I was the first to raise my hand.

" I could lead a team to get him, Chiron."

I told her, she thinks it over and assign me the leader of the team. And also allows me to chose the members too, which makes me happy and I pick two friends to join me.

Chiron had a other camp drive us in the camp van to New York after a packed a few things.

" so what are we going to do to him when we find him?"

Grace asks as she got an evil smile on her while Kelly sitting quietly in the back going over the "toys" we bought with us.

" we can torture him for a bit and make him beg for mercy. I thinking of using a cock ring on him, also we can use the collar on him again and the whip I packed should come in handy too."

I whisper to her and she giggles.

" can we also role play with him too. I got a fantasy where he is a slave or war prisoner that I capture and have my ways with?"

Kelly said and me and Grace couldn't help but smile at that. While our driver a daughter of Nike laughs at this.

" you like the idea Nadie?"

Kelly asked and the young Jamaican descent girl nodded at this. Kelly then offered if she like to join us and Nadie said yes. I didn't mind because we could always use the extra help in catching Percy. Sometime later the four us stood in front of Percy's apartment after Nadie found a parking spot nearby.

I knocked and after a moment it open by Ms. Jackson.

" are you from the camp?"

She said and I told yes. She invites us in for cookies which for some reason blue and we explain why we are here and if she seen or heard from her son. She tells me no Percy has contacted her and is very shock when I told her about the situation especially when she learns I was a boy.

In the end she said she IM me when Percy shows up and gave me a paper fill with more of her great cookies.

" Hey why didn't you give her the DVDs?"

Kelly asked me after we leave and then I remember the DVDS in my jacket that I was going to give to Percy's mom.

" Not sure I sort forgotten but she such a nice person I not sure if I could do Kelly."

I answer and said we should get back to the van and IM Chiron to see what to do now.

**Sorry if it is short I was in a rush and thought this should do for the moment. Next to be longer, not sure what will happen , I got a sex scene with Percy and Rachel in mind. But my girlfriends "suggest" Percy should hook up with not Rachel but also her mom too since the whole screwing a daughter and mother thing is hot. Also I be making Malcolm a little bit nicer too but she will still be evil but just less now. Reviews or suggests are welcome.**


End file.
